Even If It's Wrong
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: A Ralph/Vanellope romance (Jawbreaker). An accidental push from Felix sends Ralph and Vanellope's relationship spiraling out of control. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Even If It's Wrong

.

by: Mother Mnemosyne

.

.

.

Chapter One

.

"You sure do spend a lotta time in that _Sugar Rush_ game now, Ralph."

The huge man looked up from where he was locking the door to his new home to see his friend, Felix, wringing his hat together in his hands. Smiling, Ralph raised a hand in welcome. "Hiya, Felix. I didn't see you come over here."

"Well, I was comin' ta visit, but I can see you're headin' out again," he said slowly.

"Yeah, well, I'm off to see Vanellope..." Ralph took a closer look at Felix. "Hey. Is somethin' bothering you, buddy?"

With another twist of his hands, Felix looked up into Ralph's face searchingly. "It's just... Ralph, you know, there's been some talk. Talk about how much time you're spending with Vanellope." He examined Ralph's face closely.

"Huh? Why?"

Felix clearly felt that the hardest part of this conversation was going to be getting it started, so he let out the next words in a rush. "It's just that you're over there all the time, you're almost late back to your game, you usually sleep over. You've even stopped going to Bad Anon. Some of the others think it's... inappropriate."

"What?" Ralph asked, affronted, "It's not inappropriate!"

Felix put his hat back on his head and held his hands up. "Now, it's not me sayin' it, Ralph," he said a little slower. "I just thought I'd make sure you knew about what's been goin' on."

"Why would they say that? Calhoun stays over in your penthouse all the time," he asked incredulously, pointing to the top of the apartment building.

"Yes, well... Ralph, that's part of the problem," Felix sighed. "We're married, you know."

"So? ...Oh." The large wrecker's face went blank for a moment, losing it's color and then looking panicked.

Bracing himself for a backlash, Felix pressed on quietly. "I just thought you should know... It's not like that is it, Ralph?" he asked earnestly.

"No. No, no, no." Ralph's face was a red so deep it was nearly purple as he waved his hands in denial. "No way! I've never even thought of Vanellope like that. She's a kid, you know? It could never happen, never!"

With a look of relief, Felix patted his arm. "Okay, I believe you, buddy," he reassured him, laughing a little. "No one could fake a face like that one! But, ya might want to consider spending a night or two here or at Tappers so everyone can see that you're out actin' like your normal self?"

Ralph nodded. "Okay. Maybe... maybe tomorrow."

"That'd be wonderful! Maybe I'll come too, and we'll have a boys night!"

Ralph made a face at the use of the words "boys night", but agreed, and the superintendent headed back to his home to spend some quality time with his dynamite gal.

.

.

.

Ralph cursed under his breath as he exited the train leading from _Fix-it Felix, Jr._ to Game Central Station, hearing the alarm sounding. "Not again..."

"Name, please?"

Ralph scowled at the blue Surge Protector. "Wreck-it Ralph," he grumbled. "You know that. Will this ever stop?"

The blue man seemed to be opting to ignore his questions completely today. "Where are you headed?"

"_Sugar_ _Rush_."

"Of course. Anything to declare?"

"No, you old windbag."

"Proceed." He blinked out of existence.

Ralph began his walk down the terminal, suddenly hyper aware of the stares of everyone in the station. How had he not noticed before? The way everyone turned to their neighbor and whispered in their ear as he passed, the way they all seemed to turn from him.

He hopped on the train to _Sugar Rush_, unable to think of anything else but seeing Vanellope. She always made him feel better.

As the train entered the game, he spotted Vanellope in her racer sitting just inside, waiting for his arrival. He saw her face light up as he lumbered over, and started to smile in return, but his face fell slightly as he remembered his earlier conversation with Felix.

"What's wrong, Stinkbrain?" she asked peering up at him.

"Nothin's wrong. Come on, let's go." He hopped up on the back of her racer and she took off, not towards the palace, but out onto the race track. He preferred it that way.

Though the other racers in the game were a lot more friendly to Vanellope now that they knew who she was, Ralph found it easier and more pleasant to spend time with Vanellope away from their prying eyes, now more than ever. What if that incredibly rude Taffeta girl was the one who had begun the rumors he now knew were circulating about him? Or that annoying Rancis? Although the thought did occur to him that perhaps the fact that they ran off together into the wilderness didn't help his case any.

When they arrived at the edge of the gumdrop fields, all sparkling in vibrant colors, he hopped off the car and sat on the nearest gumdrop cushion. His earlier conversation with Felix was tainting all his feelings. Vanellope was the first person he felt comfortable with, that he really wanted to spend time with, and now it felt wrong somehow.

"Ralph?"

He turned to see Vanellope standing next to him with a worried expression on her face, extending a small hand to him. As he looked at her, he tried to see her as just a little girl, but the thoughts and images that were brought on by his revelation bounced around his head. She was the only person who'd ever really cared about him; it wasn't fair that their relationship could never blossom into romance.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

Ralph looked into her stunning hazel eyes and took her offered hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself," she said, hopping up into his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just... stuff."

"Stuff?"

Ralph took a deep breath. He was disturbed by his own thoughts. He hadn't lied to Felix; he hadn't ever thought of Vanellope in a romantic sense before now. It seemed like now that someone had suggested it, that's all he could think about. He knew what he had to do. "I think... I think tomorrow I'm going to go to Tapper's."

"Okay, sounds fun! Will Felix and Sarge be there?"

Ralph coughed lightly into his hand. "I meant that Felix and I would go. You know, alone. Male bonding and all that."

"Oh. All right." Vanellope took her hand back and looked down at her lap, then brightened slightly. "Well, we can go for a swim in the Soda fountain the next day, right? Like we planned?"

Ralph swallowed a lump in his throat. "Actually... I think I may not see you for the next few days, kiddo."

"But, what did I do?" she implored quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, his heart aching, "you didn't do anything wrong. It's just... you should spend time with the other kids in this game, you know? I'm too old for a best friend."

Vanellope bit her lower lip, and looked up at him, eyes teary. "I don't really think of you as a best friend."

"You don't?" He was a little hurt, whatever he was pretending.

She snuggled a little closer. "I was thinking more like a... boyfriend."

He froze. His mind completely stopped working as he tried to assimilate what she had said. "Vanellope, kid- I can't- I'm WAY too old to be your boyfriend!"

Vanellope looked seriously up at him. "You don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"What- I- It's not about what I do and don't want, okay?" he said quietly.

The girl scowled. "Well, I think that's exactly what it's about, Meathead."

Ralph stood up abruptly, depositing her onto the soft ground. "You know, this was clearly a mistake. I'll see ya around." He stomped off towards the exit, confusion and despair swirling around in his head. Ignoring Vanellope's cries behind him, he strode onwards. He knew she could catch him if she wanted, even just using her glitching ability, so the fact that she didn't bother to spoke volumes to him.

He'd lost his only friend.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! CID94, I really appreciate the encouragement and kind words. And, to the guest reviewer, worry not, as I have no plans to age her up at all. That feels too awkward and contrived for me to do. Onward with the story and happy reading! **Update: I just corrected a couple formatting things I didn't like when I redid it. Content is all the same.**_

_._

_._

Chapter Two

After he left Sugar Rush, there was nowhere Ralph could go but home. He opened the door to his little shack and slumped onto the edge of his bed, which took up most of the room inside. His heart hurt and he spent the night alone.

Vanellope spent a sleepless night as well. She had lost her first Random Roster Race since becoming President. She hadn't put forth much effort, mostly only taking part because it was expected. The rest of her night was spent moping in her private chambers, soothing herself with uncontrollable sobbing, fancy ice cream, and a long, hot bubble bath.

She just didn't understand. It had been so clear to her, for weeks now, that they were meant to be together, that it hadn't occurred to her that Ralph might not see it, might not want it. Society didn't approve, but that concern seemed negligible to Vanellope. She wasn't the tiny child she looked like, she knew what she wanted. She loved Ralph; she loved how adorable he was when he was flummoxed by something, and how tiny and delicate he made her feel. She even loved it when he accidentally wrecked something, because she could climb up and kiss his cheek and his adorable puppy eyes would change back to normal with his smile.

Still, it obviously did matter to Ralph. She'd never pursued a relationship before, and she had no idea where to start convincing him. It wasn't like she had a lot of feminine attributes she could flaunt, so she'd have to rely on her personality and charm. She'd take off after closing time tomorrow and find Ralph, talk to him about all this. They would be fine.

After all, hadn't he told her that she was adorable?

Ralph was disappointed the next evening to find that Felix left within just two hours of arriving at Tapper's, apparently not aware of how badly he needed the support. After that, he hadn't had to work very hard to get Tapper to give him the real stuff, and soon he was sitting with Zangief and M. Bison, gesturing sloppily with his beer as he sang something unintelligible.

Zangief pounded him soundly on the back, laughing loudly. "Ralph, you are hoot when drinking!" he announced loudly.

M. Bison's eyes flashed as he grinned. "It is good to see you out and about," he rumbled out in bass tones. "We didn't figure you'd be back for a while now that you're so close with candy royalty..."

"Wha- Vanellope?" He took another large swig of his ale.

"Yes, my friend!" Zangief downed half his own tankard in one, then shrugged. "A bit unconventional, but Zangief, he does not judge."

"I judge."

Both Ralph and Zangief looked at M. Bison in silence for a moment.

He just stared back at them unapologetically. "Just being honest."

Ralph spluttered a bit into his mug. "No, no, guys, there's nothin' going on there," he said quickly, trying to scrounge up some rumors of his own.

"But Ralph, you've spent every night for the last three months with her!" Zangief exclaimed.

"I know, I know, it looks bad. Honestly, we're not even that close! People are reading way too much into it."

"If you say so," Bison shrugged.

Ralph turned to order another round for the three of them and saw a flash of black and mint green streaking out the door. His fuzzy mind connected the colors with Vanellope, but didn't understand the significance. So he merely ordered the next round as planned and continued to unwind with his comrades.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the encouragement, guys! I love the reviews! I must admit, I'm receiving a lot more positive feedback than I expected for this fic! Thank you to everyone for all the encouragement! :) I just hope I can keep up the momentum. **As usual, update on this chapter was to fix a couple of typos I noticed, no content change. Promise to try to spell check better next time, lol.**_

.

.

.

Chapter Three

A strange pounding in his head brought Ralph to wakefulness slowly the next morning. He rubbed his eyes tiredly for a few moments before he realized it was someone pounding on his door.

He jumped up, hitting his head on the ceiling as he did so, causing many cracks and quite a few falling bricks. With a curse, he opened the door.

"The arcade's openin'!" Felix exclaimed looking slightly scared. "We thought you had left again!"

"What time's't?" Ralph muttered, squinting into the light.

"It's nearly ten o'clock! My lands, you look terrible, Ralph!" Felix examined him closely. "Too much at Tapper's?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Sorry.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to help," the handyman announced. He quickly whacked Ralph in the head with his hammer.

"Hey!" Ralph yelled. Then he took a look around, realizing the lights no longer hurt him and his head wasn't pounding, and smiled. "Wow, that really fixes everything, huh?"

Felix grinned. "You betcha!" Patting his lower arm, his expression changed to a truly happy smile. "I sure am glad you had some time to blow off steam last night, Ralph. I know you've been a bit self-conscious, what with all the... Well..."

"Me, too," he replied, placing his own hand on Felix's shoulder gently so he didn't accidentally hurt him, and led him back towards the apartment buildings. "I'd better get to wrecking so you have something to fix, huh? Hey... I might need some help fixing my ceiling when you have a second..."

Later that evening, Ralph fought the urge to go to _Sugar Rush_, trying to find anything to distract him. If he stayed away long enough, Vanellope would certainly lose her infatuation, and he... well, he would start to think of her as a friend again too. And that would be good, he assured himself.

These other emotions were totally improper, he knew that. Nevermind that he felt closer to her than he had ever felt to anyone. Never mind that Vanellope would soon find another paramour to transfer her affections to; that was good too, and healthy. He ignored the pang that thought sent to his heart and closed his eyes.

So, he tried to entertain himself by building more structures onto his home. A little creative engineering gave him a bathroom and living room in no time, which was really rather unfortunate since he still had a few hours to go before he needed to sleep. He decided to pay Felix a visit; a little companionship wouldn't go amiss.

He knocked gently on the door to the penthouse, somehow managing not to break anything. Smiling as the door opened, he saw Sergeant Calhoun scowling out. "Evening, Ma'am, just checking to see if your husband- HEY!" In a blur, he found himself flipped around and pinned to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Listen up, Soldier," she growled. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Oh, what now?" Ralph groaned, pressing his head into the wall and looking up beseechingly.

"Shut it!" She ordered, placing her arm across his chest to hold him still. Though Ralph was pretty sure I could just pick her up and deposit her across the hallway, he really didn't want to offend her any more than he cleared already had. "I don't know what you were thinking, but you messed up big!"

He put his hands up to ward off further attack. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! What are you talking about?"

Snarling, Calhoun let go of him and pointed her finger at his face, so close he flinched backwards again. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about you and that little Cupcake from Candy Land!"

"Vanellope? Oh, come on," he whispered as Felix came rushing out.

"Pumpkin, we were just gonna talk, remember?" Felix implored her, stroking her back. The Sergeant looked at him, considering for a moment. Then, she threw her bangs back, crossed her arms, and retreated.

Ralph glared down at him. "Felix, I already told you nothing happened, didn't I? Why didn't you tell your wife?"

"I did! It's somethin' else. Vanellope was waiting for Tamora outside Hero's Duty tonight. She was pretty upset." Ralph could tell Felix was downplaying the situation, but didn't have to wait long for a grimmer version of the tale.

"Upset isn't the half of it," Calhoun grated out. "There's a difference between being realistic and being downright cruel!"

Ralph's brow furrowed as he thought back to his conversation with Vanellope. "I didn't think it was that bad," he pleaded. "I told her she needed to spend time with the other racers... and that she might not see me for a few days..." He trailed off, embarrassed to admit any of the rest of the conversation to his friends. A small voice in the back of his head also warned him they might see how nice the idea was secretly becoming to him.

"And apparently that there was 'nothing there' and you weren't even 'that close'?"

"Hold on! I didn't say anything like that to her!" Brow furrowing, he searched his mind, the words familiar. "I said it to..." Thinking back to the previous night he remembered the words slurring out of his mouth as he sat with Zangief and M. Bison, then turning to order more drinks, and a blur of color he'd only thought he'd imagined...

"I said it at Tapper's," Ralph realized. "She knew I was going there. Damn it!" As he cursed, he pounded his fists through the floor one after the other, making two giant holes. Breathing hard, he looked down at the damage, only feeling marginally better. "Ah, Felix, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I can fix that in a jiff," he said brightly. "But-"

"You'd better get your ass over to that diabetic nightmare and apologize!" Calhoun shouted.

"Yes, of course! I will!" Ralph took off as fast as he could, hoping there was a train waiting for him, and dreading what he would find once he arrived in _Sugar Rush_.

To his surprise, Ralph was greeted by the police doughnuts, several palace guards, and Sour Bill at the gate, and all were looking concerned. "Ralph," Sour Bill drawled. "I've been waiting for you."

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed. "Where is Vanellope?"

"We don't know. The Prin- er, President did not attend the Random Roster Race at all," he replied in what passed as a panicky voice for him, "No one has seen her since the races yesterday, and we don't know what to do!"

Ralph had a shrewd idea of where Vanellope would be hiding, and the thought gave him hope that their bond wasn't irrevocably broken since she would certainly expect him to find her. He also knew they couldn't work through their issues with all these people around, listening and forming their own gossip to spread.

Thinking quickly, he formed a plan. "Okay. Let's split up to cover more ground. Sour Bill, you and the cops search the Candy Cane Forest and the surrounding area. Oreos, search the stadium and the track. I'll search the Chocolate Highlands and the Low-Carb area around the mountain." He hesitated. "...and there really isn't a way to contact each other. We'll just agree to meet up at the palace gates when we're done searching or when we've found her."

To his amazement, no one questioned his authority. Sour Bill raced off with the police in tow, and the cookies marched back to the castle. After he'd recovered from his surprise, Ralph took off too. As he headed towards the towering Diet Cola Mountain, he tried to think of what he could possibly say to make things better.

This was going to be tough.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, thanks again for the reviews, everyone! I totally admit that this is kind of a weird concept, but I'm just having so much fun writing this! Things are really moving along fast. This is the first chapter with actual romance in it, a quick warning for anyone who might be upset by that. Here we go!**_

Chapter 4

Ralph stepped through the wall of the mountain, between the sugar free lollipops, trepidation in his heart. On his long walk, overwhelmed with guilt, he had found time to consider his true feelings for the girl. He was disturbed by what he found. He couldn't even think the word he knew described them, because that would make them real and even more painful. Taking a deep breath, he resolved to keep himself under control and treat her with compassion. Kindness and gentleness didn't come easily to someone like him, but if he could do it for anyone, it would be Vanellope.

He heard a hiss and an explosion as a mentos fell into the hot springs, and took the opportunity to sneak into the cavern. Two tiny black shoes stuck out over the edge of her shortcake bed and Ralph let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She was safe; he'd make sure she stayed that way.

.

.

.

After Sergeant Calhoun had listened to her story, and after she had said a few choice words about Ralph that made Vanellope gasp, she had stalked off towards Fix-it Felix, Jr. before Vanellope could stop her. The racer now expected Ralph to try to find her, which hadn't been exactly her plan, but she had made a weak attempt at hiding in her old home, Diet Cola Mountain.

Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to come here after all, Vanellope thought. Everything in this place reminded her of those wonderful hours spent with Ralph here, learning to race, seeing his smile as she succeeded. It filled her with pain to think of those lovely memories, when things were simpler.

She had started out angry, racing her car around the unfinished track recklessly and almost falling into the boiling soda pop many times. When she tired of that, she threw rocks at the mentos, shouting insulting names at them in Ralph's place.

"Dodo Brain!"

"Booger Breath!"

"Amoeba Face!"

After a while, she was tired of this activity, too. She laid down in her shortcake and tried to think of anything but the dismissive sound of Ralph's voice as he crushed her dreams in Tapper's place. Unable to hold it back anymore, Vanellope finally cried. She wept and wept, sometimes incoherently, sometimes repeating his name over and over.

When she was drained and her throat hoarse, she lay there staring at nothing as tears still streamed silently down onto the bed. It had been hours now. He wasn't coming. Once again, she had over estimated how much she meant to him, and it hurt even more than the first two times.

She lay in despair for several moments. After another small eternity, she heard the soda shooting up into the air as a mentos fell of it's own accord, followed by a scraping noise and a footstep. Holding her breath, she listened a little more closely, but she knew who it was.

Her insides quivered as she suddenly felt unsure. How could she face him like this? How would she bear it if he rejected her again? There were a few more scraping sounds, and the realization that the big ox didn't think she could hear him broke her silence. "I can hear you breathing, you know," she teased, her voice lower than normal from over use.

There was a small pause before his voice echoed through the cavern. "Well, stealth was never one of my strong points..."

Vanellope didn't laugh.

"You've got a lot of people worried, kid," he said a little more quietly.

"Don't call me that."

Ralph appeared to her left, towering over her as she lay there. She refused to make eye contact with him, suddenly, terribly aware of how she must look with a wet, blotchy face and her hair all disheveled. "Oh, Vanellope," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Rolling over, she growled, "Shut up."

He continued anyway. "I didn't mean it, any of it," he rushed on, "We are very close-"

"SHUT UP."

It was becoming clear to her that he had no intention of respecting her wishes. "We just need to talk. This ridiculous situation is just getting all blown out of control, and-"

"Ralph, can it!" She jumped up and stood on the spongy edge of her bed, glaring up at him. "I don't want to hear your stupid voice, you big stupid head!"

"Look, I messed up, okay?" He looked a little angry now, too. "You have to let me make it better."

"I don't have to let you do squat." She jumped down and headed for her racer. "This was a mistake. I'm outta here."

"Oh, no, you don't." He picked up her racer and held it over his head. "You're not going anywhere until we actually talk about this."

Ralph was just starting to get a head of steam on when Vanellope looked up at him with the most charming angry scowl on her face that he'd ever seen, and his anger melted away. "This is all my fault," he said. "I know it is. Please... let me... let me talk to you. Let me make it up to you."

"Why?" She looked down at her feet, her voice becoming quiet. With a defeated look in his direction, she walked away, towards her bed. "So you can wreck my heart again?"

Sighing loudly, he ran his huge hand through his hair. "Look... I didn't know how you felt, I didn't know how I felt..." He walked behind her and sat down on the edge of the shortcake bed. Unfortunately, the cake couldn't support his mass and the edge he was sitting on collapsed. He fell, landing on his back in the rest of the cake, which seemed to hold up mildly better with the more distributed weight. "Aw, come on!" he exclaimed frustrated.

He heard a giggle, and then Vanellope had hopped up to sit on his chest. "You wreckin' my stuff now, too?" she asked, laughing a little more. Then she examined him a little more closely, a calculating expression on her face. "How you felt? How do you feel about me, Ralph?"

As she watched, his eyes widened slightly. "I just... You know, when something's been brought up, and it makes a guy think, is all."

"I see." She leaned down slightly, smiling. "I know what you've been thinking about, Stinkbrain."

"You do not! It's not like that," he said, shaking his head, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks.

Vanellope shifted so she was lying on his chest and started drawing little circles on his shoulder with one hand, her face buried in his neck. "So you don't have feelings for me then? That's not what it sounded like you said a second ago."

The last part was in her sing-song voice, all drawn out, and he felt her breath ghosting over his skin. "Oh God," he pleaded, gulping down air.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me," Vanellope added slyly. "I know exactly how you can do that."

It was too much. Ralph closed his eyes, feeling like a disgusting, dirty old man. "Oh, GOD," he repeated. "I can't do this. I can't."

"You don't have to," she whispered. Her hand found his cheek and turned his head before he could stop it, and then her lips were pressed against his.

He'd never tasted anything so sweet in his life.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

_**A quick note, gentle readers: I am not at all interested in Rancis being in this story as a main character or love interest, or in writing about him at all, period. If you are continuing to read this story because you are hoping for that, you will be disappointed.**_

_**Now then, for those of you sticking with the story; things will get a little steamier in this chapter. Also after a little research, I think Sugar Rush has been around for fifteen years, which I figure is pretty old for a video game. Also, if you want to see some of my inspiration, go to youtube and type in "Ralph and Vanellope make a deal". It brings up that scene from the movie where he breaks open the jawbreaker. Just watch that face she makes when he does it – she gets this lovestruck expression and glitches a little. XD I love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

.

.

Chapter Five

.  
.

Ralph's eyes slid closed as his lips moved over Vanellope's, his mind going blank. He'd never kissed anyone before; this was incredible, nicer than he had ever imagined in his most fevered dreams. His arm held her close against him and he lost himself a little, feeling real desire for the first time ever.

His tongue slipped out to touch her lower lip before he could stop himself. She tasted like vanilla and peppermint and everything he'd ever wanted. A soft rumble rose from his chest.

Her sudden moan brought him crashing back to reality. He turned his head away, breaking the kiss and taking in great gulps of air. "That did not just happen," he groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

She, in turn, began nuzzling his neck. "You know," she murmured dreamily, "You actually smell pretty nice after all. Very musky and masculine..."

"Okay, we need to have a serious talk before this goes any further." He forced himself to sit up in the ruined mess of cake and started to deposit her into his lap, but changed course quickly after realizing the full effect the kiss had inflicted upon him, and placed her on the very edge of his knee. "Vanellope, there are some very good reasons why we shouldn't do this."

A smile spread on her face as she registered the change in his language, from "can't" to "shouldn't". "Okay. Let's hear 'em, big guy," she said, sitting attentively to listen to his argument.

He took a deep breath. "You are too young to-"

"Nuh uh," she interrupted. "Sugar Rush is fifteen this year, I am definitely not young. So what if your game has been here a little longer? Besides, Sarge's game has only been online three months. Felix is the real cradle robber here!"

She was pleased to see him smile at that. "Guess I'll have a talk with him too," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the situation a little. "You're still programmed to be a little girl, sweetie."

"Why do people always say that?!" Jumping up, she stood on his legs, glaring at him. "I'm programmed to look and act like a little girl, Pea Brain! I'm not a little girl on the inside."

Ralph looked skeptical.

"I'm tired of missing out on everything life has to offer because of what I look and sound like! I know what I want!" She stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes. "And I don't feel like a little girl, especially when I'm with you," she finished.

"Okay, let's say that's true. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here." He took a deep breath. "That still leaves us with certain... uh..." He stumbled on the words. "...issues... of a physical nature..." Coughing, he flushed even brighter.

Vanellope stepped onto the wide part of his thigh and put her hands on either side of his face. "Aw, Ralph..." she cooed adoringly. "You won't hurt me. We'll work around that."

He needed air. He needed her to back off. His body was all too eager to listen to what she had in mind. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Rubbing his forehead, he continued. "There's one more problem you haven't thought of, I'm betting, President Smarty-Pants."

"Oh, really?" she drawled disbelievingly as she leaned onto his chest and inhaled deeply, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. "What is that?"

"There's a kind of... unspoken rule against it here, Vanellope."

She smiled. "Who's gonna stop _you _from doing anything you want, big guy? You could take 'em all!"

"Hey, I'm being serious here." He picked her up and put her on his knee again, moving her out of the reach of his temptation and ignoring her grumpy look. "That's what that conversation in Tapper's was about. People were starting to talk about how much time I'm spending with you, they think it's wrong. What if the entire arcade shuns us because of this?"

Vanellope looked up at him, her expression open and vulnerable. "I don't care, Ralph. You mean more to me than that."

"Yeah, but I'm the one they'll all think is a lech." He huffed, and looked imploringly into her eyes. "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I can't. You mean too much to me." Unexpectedly tired, she stifled a yawn.

Ralph's head was swimming, his heart full to bursting with a happiness he'd never felt before. "Tired?" he asked quietly, holding her against him. "Need a nap?

"Only if you'll lay back down and let me sleep on ya. You ruined my bed."

She squealed as he flopped back unexpectedly, holding on tightly to him. "At your service, Ms. President," he announced. "But just a short nap. The entire game is on a manhunt for you, I don't think we should keep them waiting _too _long. I'll stay up and wake you when it's time."

"Thank you," she said quietly, placing another soft kiss on his lips. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

When Vanellope woke up, she was tucked under Ralph's arm, and he was snoring away next to her. She smiled as she watched his profile, carefully disentangling herself to sit up on his chest again. How lucky was she, to have thought she botched her one chance with him and have it turn around so wonderfully in her favor?

Looking down at him, she considered his features. Maybe he wasn't what most girls would consider handsome, but to her, he was perfect. She felt safe with him; he would never hurt her voluntarily, she should have known that.

His face had the most adorable expression when he slept, she thought. He was totally relaxed, more peaceful than she usually saw him during the day. Unable to resist the urge, she leaned over and trailed kisses down his jaw, delighted with herself when he made a soft noise of pleasure. His hand covered her body and stroked her back gently, so she kissed his lips softly, still marveling at how fantastic the feeling was. She was happier than she could remember being, even happier than when she raced.

When she moved back, he grumbled, a bit, then his eyes snapped open. "Wha- I fell asleep?"

"Duh, silly," she said, smiling dreamily at him. "Did you have nice dreams?'

"Well, I- yeah, but-" He shook his head. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Oh, great!" He stood up. "We have to get back, quick! Bill and everyone will already have returned hours ago!" After a second, he turned to look at her seriously. "Look, we can't... I mean, don't tell..." he faltered, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I don't want you to get into trouble," she assured him.

He grimaced. "I shouldn't even have let you-"

"I didn't give you a choice, did I?" she said haughtily. Her expression changed as she observed his worried face. "Doncha care about me, Ralph?"

"Of course I do," he told her earnestly.

"Good," she said, as if that settled the matter. "Then, we'll tell everyone that we had an argument because I was tired of you treating me like a child, which isn't that far off the mark, and that I ran you along on a merry chase through the highlands, which took quite a while, before we worked it out."

Ralph looked worried again. "I don't like doing things that I have to lie about, Vanellope," he muttered. "It probably means we should be doing it."

She rolled her eyes, but hopped up into his arms and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Meet me back here tomorrow night, okay?" she asked gently.

He looked into her eyes again, and lost all his willpower. His expression softened. "Okay," he agreed. He climbed onto the back of her car and she took off, heading for the palace.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for the reviews, friends! :D I'm very excited about where this fic is heading. Lot's of positive feedback, which I like of course, lol! I'm okay with not so positive too, don't be shy. I expect to get more of those after this chapter - more romance. Please read the quick note at the bottom this time, too.**_

.

.

.

Chapter Six

.

.

.

Ralph wrestled down the last feelings of guilt he had as he tried to sleep the rest of the night in his rickety brick shack back in his own game. Vanellope was persistent, and she had coerced him, not the other way around. He'd given her every opportunity to change her mind, warned her about all the possible complications, and still she wanted him.

As usual for the last few hours, his mind lingered joyously on that last thought. In all his thirty years of living here, no woman, not even the bad girls, had wanted him. Now he had another amazing gift from his accidental jaunt into _Sugar Rush_. He thought of the way she'd looked at him before she kissed him the first time and closed his eyes, savoring the memory. His misgivings were falling away faster than he ever dreamed they would. Now he couldn't wait for the chance to see her again, kiss her again.

_She_ was his gift. She was the most important thing in his life now. He would give her anything she wanted, be anything she needed. With this much joy in his heart, he knew it would be hard to hide his feelings but he had to. Since he couldn't sleep, he spent the rest of the night preparing himself to act natural the next day.

Getting through the day was a bit hard, as he couldn't wait for closing time. Several times, as the Nicelanders lifted him over their heads, he looked over to the Sugar Rush console. He didn't see much of Vanellope today since she had completely skipped the Random Roster Race the previous evening, but seeing her image on the side of the console still filled him with happiness.

After closing time, Felix bounced over to him. "Hey, there, Ralph," he said brightly. "You sure were late home last night. Did you work everything out with Vanellope?"

Ralph took a deep breath. "Yeah. It was difficult, but we worked it out."

Felix gave him a commiserating look. "I know it was probably difficult, Ralph, but it's for the best if she understands you're just like- her big brother or something."

Ralph schooled his features carefully. "Yeah, for sure. It was rough, but she finally got it."

"I know," Felix said, and he gave Ralph a look that indicated he knew more than Ralph was comfortable with. "You did the right thing, Ralph."

Ralph nodded and turned to the tunnel that led to Game Central Station.

"Where ya headed, big guy?"

Ralph looked back at Felix. "To Tapper's for a bit. Then... I dunno, might wander for while, visit some other games."

"All right, then." Felix gripped his arm. "Let me know if you need anything, won't ya?"

Ralph did go to Tapper's and let a lot of people see him there. As he had a few rootbeers, said hello to Blanka and Bowser.

He was a big man, so sneaking out would be difficult. He announced loudly that he needed to use the restroom, and snuck out from there. From the lost and found, he grabbed a big black cloak; anyone's guess who left it there. He couldn't think of what game the article of clothing could have come from. He knew it had been there for quite a while, and it suited his purpose.

He threw it over himself and tried to head for Sugar Rush without attracting attention, which was difficult for a nine-foot-tall wrecker, but he did it somehow. He didn't wait for the train, he opted to walk there in the cloak, which he thought would be less conspicuous. No train, no one there to greet him.

He walked around the edges of the candy trees, keeping Diet Cola Mountain in sight. He knew he would be doing something like this most nights now, if he was heading towards _Sugar Rush_, any way.

Along the way, he happened across a very large, much sturdier looking shortcake than the one that made up Vanellope's previous bed. He hefted it over his head and carried it the rest of the way with him. He also spotted some sparkling candy stars hanging from a tree nearby, all shining with bright color. They reminded him of Vanellope's hair.

That gave him an idea.  
.

.

.

"No, I'm not free tonight, sorry," Vanellope said grumpily. "I told you that before the race, Gloyd. Back off." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the pumpkin-headed boy.

"Okay," he said glumly. "I thought you might, you know, change your mind after you saw how well I placed in the roster's tonight."

"You're a great racer. No one is debating that." She gave his arm a squeeze. "Look, I'm sure some other girl would be interested. I know I saw Adorabeezle checking you out earlier."

Gloyd's face brightened considerably. "Really?"

"Yeah! Go get her, tiger!"

He smiled and thanked her, walking off towards the girl Vanellope had breathed a sigh of short-lived relief, before she noticed Rancis making a beeline for her. She turned and ran to the palace as quickly as she could.

Although all of the boy racers had asked her out, Rancis was the worst. She was not interested at all, but everyday he cornered her and tried to pressure her into a date. She was SO not into the boy, but no amount of rejection would dissuade him. She paused near Snowanna. "Here comes Rancis. Could you distract him for me, Snow?"

"Sure thing, girl," she said, patting the frozen locks on her head.

Vanellope didn't pause to watch what tactics the other girl used; she shot off and passed the palace guards with relief. No one was allowed into the palace without her or Sour Bill's permission, and Bill knew her feelings on Rancis and would never admit him to the stronghold.

His persistence was even harder to bear today, when combined with Gloyd's two requests. How she yearned to be able to tell them she was taken so they would give it up! But, at least she had won the Random Roster Race this evening, which was usual for her. It was good to be back to feeling like her old self, or better it seemed.

It was agony to endure the wait, but after telling Sour Bill that she was sleepy and retiring to her room, Vanellope whisked herself through a hidden door. She could follow the secret passage out to a hill beyond the racing stadium, and find Ralph in the mountain without anyone knowing she had even left the castle.

She may talk tough about not caring what other people thought about her unconventional relationship with Ralph, but she still didn't want to make either of their lives harder than they had to be. It might be difficult to sneak around, but undoubtedly it was better than being stared at like freaks. Of course, she might change her mind after a while since the sneaking was bound to wear on her.

Ralph was waiting for her just outside the entrance, and her heart jumped excitedly as he gave her a goofy smile. "Hey," she greeted him, her face flushing.

Holding his hand out, he gestured to the entrance to the hidden cave. "I've got something to show you," he said, leading her inside.

Ralph watched, smiling, as she took in the new decorations inside her cave. There were several large sparkling star candies on the wall, and a few sugary red gummy hearts. But most important to her was the extremely large shortcake bed that he had replaced her own with. The size and robustness of the new bed suggested to her that Ralph thought he'd be sleeping there too.

"Oh, Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed, clutching her hands over her mouth. "It's wonderful!"

Vanellope turned to him and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. "I love it," she said happily.

Ralph smiled widely. "Good. I hoped you-"  
His voice cut of with a small "mmph" as she jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly. When she pulled away, asked happily, "A little love nest! Wanna try out the bed with me?" she asked brightly, hopping down and shrugging out of her hoodie.

.  
.

Ralph was frozen, a deer stuck in the headlights. He'd never seen her in less than her normal outfit. As she turned around, he saw she was wearing a black camisole under her jacket with tiny candy-colored shapes on it. He kept staring at those shapes like they were a safe zone, because as long as he looked at those he didn't have to see anything else. She kicked off her shoes and hopped up on the shortcake, bouncing around and giggling.

He relaxed just a bit, hoping this was what she was talking about and abashed that his brain had so quickly moved to the previously forbidden area of their physical relationship. He moved over and sat on the edge of the new bed, which dipped but thankfully did not crumble. "I don't think it would hold up if I tried to jump on it."

"That's not what I meant." Slightly off balance on the cushion-y cake, he couldn't stop her from pulling him backwards and landed on his back on her bed. Once again, she climbed on top of his prone form and kissed him. This time, though it seemed even sweeter, he pulled away quickly. "Wait, wait," he said, trying to hold her back.

Vanellope slipped out of his grasp and unhooked his one functioning strap. "Let's get you a little more comfortable, Big Guy."

"Stop!" He picked her up, sat up, and held her away from him, trying to ignore his overalls slipping down around his waist. "You're going too fast!"

"Well," she said, looking hurt, "I've never done this before. I was hoping it would be like racing, and I'd just magically be good at it."

Ralph's eyebrows slowly unknitted themselves, and he chuckled. "Kid, if this turns out like teaching you to drive did, I'm gonna be sore for days."

She slowly joined him in quiet laughter. He sat her on his lap, and she looked up at him. "I guess I did knock you over a couple of times. And run over your foot." Then, with a more concerned look, she admitted, "Like I said, I've never..."

"Hey, I never either! You're just really rushing into this!" he said. "Can't we just sit here and cuddle for a while? No expectations, no pressure?"

After she nodded, he scooted back so he could lay properly on his side, and placed her next to him, her head pillowed on his bicep as he cradled her in his arms. They lay there, looking into each other's eyes, until Vanellope broke the silence. "This is nice," she started, "but could I at least kiss you again?"

Ralph groaned. "Vanellope, please," he pleaded. "This is hard for me."

"I'm not pretty enough?"

"What? God, no! You're so gorgeous," he quickly reassured her. His face took on a tortured look. "That's my problem. You're so small and delicate and beautiful. You..." She felt a shudder run through him. "I can't... I feel like I'm taking advantage of you... I never want to hurt you."

"Look, Dodo Head," she said. "If anyone is taking advantage, it's me."

"Boy, you really know how to sweet-talk a guy."

Vanellope punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Just because you're a Dodo Head, that doesn't mean you aren't also snuggly and loveable and kind." She paused. "...And a smokin' hottie."

Chortling, he hugged her more tightly. He never knew what he had intended to say, but what came out was, "I love you."

Their smiles both faded as they looked at each other seriously. "I love you, too, Ralph," Vanellope said, her voice and eyes soft. "Let me show you."

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

_**Okay, now, I know I said I wouldn't put Rancis in here as a main character or love interest, but I really needed an antagonist. So, if you like Rancis, you will not be pleased with my treatment of him, just a warning. Also, please let me know if you're interested in seeing anything more detailed and graphic between our not-so-young lovers here. I might write something to distribute to interested parties, but won't directly post it to avoid upsetting anyone. I've already got one vote, just checking to see who else is interested. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, gang! I got such an overwhelmingly positive response to my idea about the mature bit that I decided just to post it as a separate story on my profile, called "Even If It's Wrong: First Time". I'm done with both, which is why this took a bit longer than normal, and it will be posted within about five minutes. So, if you plan to read it, I would recommend you read it now before you read this chapter. I can't warn you enough, it is super-duper dirty. Don't read it if that will bother you! More warnings on the actual posting. Trust me, you will be able to follow the story without reading it.**_

_**Other than that, enjoy this short chapter and I'll post more soon! :)**_

.

Chapter Seven

.  
.

Ralph stared down at Vanellope in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He had wrapped her more securely in the blanket as she slept, since she was only wearing her camisole and panties. The furry white edge of the sparkling material lay against her cheek, making her skin look rosier.

Asleep she looked even younger than ever. His stomach clenched, and he fought down his disgust with himself as he ran over the previous evenings events to try to find some evidence that he had forced her into anything. He went through it a few times in his head, unable to think of a single time he had. Thinking of their activities had the unintended side effect of exciting him again, so he tried to change his train of thought.

He held her closer, worried that when she woke she wouldn't want him around anymore. This could be the last time he'd see her, the last time he'd hold her. His large finger brushed her bangs back from her forehead as he tried to memorize her features, his eyes feeling a little wet.

She sighed and opened her own eyes, groggily taking in his grim, teary expression. "Somebody die, Diaper Baby?" she rasped out, sleepiness still in her voice.

Ralph's expression changed immediately to a grin. "Just thinking, brat."

"You know that's a bad idea," she commented, stretching. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She looked skeptical. "How much time do we have till open?"

"About three hours. You feeling okay?"

"Yes! You worry too much. But, I should probably be back in my room before then." She struggled out of blanket and stood, re positioning her hair. Then she smiled and gave him a lingering kiss. "No time for fun. Besides, your breath actually is bad this morning."

"Hey!" He sounded affronted, but he was smiling back as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as she pulled on her leggings, then her skirt and shoes. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, finally read to believe her.

"Mm hm!" She bounced up onto his knee and snuggled into his side. "You should meet me at the tunnel from Game Central Station tonight. People might think it's weird if we suddenly don't see each other at all. I'll come get you as soon as the race is over."

"Okay. I'll try to act natural, I guess," he responded, a little unwilling, but knowing it had to be done. Gently setting her down on the ground, he stood and stretched. "Swimming at the soda fountain tonight?" he queried, pulling up his overalls that had been discarded the night before.

"Yes! YAY!" She threw on her hoodie, zipped it up, and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you, Stink Brain!" she yelled before rushing off.

Ralph watched her leave with a satisfied look on his face. He couldn't wait to see her again tonight. As he threw the black cloak over himself again, he couldn't help but smile.

Everything was perfect.

.

Ralph stowed his cloak down the front of his overalls as he walked into his game. He quickly headed for his house near the dump, hoping to avoid detection, but one of the Nicelanders stopped him.

"Hey, Ralph!" He said, coming over.

"Oh, uh... Hi, there, Bob." Ralph glanced around, unaware of how suspicious he looked doing it. "What are you doin' in my neck of the woods?"

Bob squinted up at him. "Just a quick few laps around the game. You know, for the old heart." His tone took on a suspicious edge. "What were you doing out all night?"

Ralph attempted to sound natural. "Uh, I wasn't out. Uh, you know, just... got up early to go for a walk, too."

"Really?" Bob said flatly.

"Yeah, you know, get the blood moving?" He punched the air a few times and imitated running in place. The cloak fell out of his clothes and landed, very unhelpfully, on the ground at Bob's feet.

Bob blinked. "Is that a ...disguise?"

"No, no, that's for a...um...costume party." He hastily grabbed the fabric and stuffed it back into his clothing. "Gotta go! See you at opening time, Bob-o!"

As soon as he was back in his shack, he leaned on the wall and rammed a fist into his forehead. "Way to play it smooth," he muttered quietly. He looked out a crack in his door and saw Bob walking quickly back towards the apartment buildings. All he could do was hope Bob would keep his mouth shut.

.

After the race that night, Vanellope sat with Snowanna and Taffyta off the edge of the track for a few moments as the candy citizens filed out of the racing stadium. "You really blew Julibeena out of the water tonight, Taffyta!"

"You don't think she'll be mad at me, do you?" Taffyta pulled at her hair and twisted it.

"You could always go apologize," Snowanna suggested, leaning back on her hands. "I see her over there, next to Gloyd."

"Okay," she said, hopping up. "Thanks, I will?"

The other two racers watched Taffyta run off, quiet for a moment. "That girl needs to stop freakin' all the time," Snowanna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. She's a total drama queen." Vanellope looked appreciatively at Snowanna, who had been her best friend before Turbo had rent her code from the others memories. After her reinstatement, her relationship with Snow had picked up where it left off. Vanellope thought that must be how it was for close friends; hardly anything could come between them for long. "By the way," she added, "what did you tell Rancis to distract him yesterday?"

"I told him you said you'd meet me back at the finish line in ten minutes." She laughed. "Boy can't take a hint. He asked me if you had any plans tonight, and I told him you and Ralph were going swimming, so he'd have to wait. He must have given up until tomorrow."

The mention of Ralph made her smile happily. "Yeah. It's gonna be great... He'll be here soon, I'd better get going," she said dreamily.

She didn't notice Snowanna's understanding look as she walked toward the palace. She would just change into her swimsuit, and take off to pick up Ralph.

She had just walked into her room and was rummaging in her dresser when she heard the door slam shut.  
Jumping back and clutching her bathing suit to her chest, she looked for the source of the noise. Someone was leaning on her closed door, and he slid the lock shut.

"Rancis?"

.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for sticking with the story, everyone! This an upsetting chapter, just a warning. A little hurt/comfort to prelude the angst._**

.

Chapter Eight

.  
.

It was a longer day than normal at Litwak's arcade. Fridays and Saturdays they stayed open until eleven o'clock. Ralph figured the Random Roster Race would be over before he could even get to_ Sugar Rus_h, so he wiped the mud off himself and started for the tunnel out of _Fix-it Felix. Jr_. so he could meet Vanellope on time.

"Hey, Ralph!"

The huge man stopped, covering his eyes. He had known Bob squealed already from the way the Nicelander had been avoiding his eyes all day. Another clue was the way Felix, conversely, couldn't look away, giving him searching gaze after searching gaze. Ralph had hoped to vacate the premises before the handyman could catch him. He turned to Felix, plastering a smile and pleasant expression on his face. "Hey, Felix. What's up?"

Felix jumped back, a horrified and concerned look on his face. "Ralph, are you all right? You look sick!"

Ralph's face returned to normal, but now he looked puzzled. "Huh? No, I'm fine."

"Oh, my, that's better." Felix wiped his brow. "You had me worried, brother."

"Right..." Ralph looked over his shoulder. "Look, I've gotta get going, so..."

"Uh... Ralph. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" He looked into Ralph's face with a hopeful expression.

"What? No, not that I can think of..." He started to try to look innocent, but thought better of it.

"It's just somethin' Bob said about running into ya this morning. An early morning walk is just not like you," he said. "Everything is all right?"

Ralph took a deep breath. "Look, to tell you the truth, the last couple of days have been really confusing for me, you know?"

It was the truth, and maybe that was why Felix let the pressure off. "I know. I know. ...Just tell me if there is anything I need to know."

"I will."

Felix nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Ralph felt like a worse friend than ever as he headed out to the platform to wait for a train.

.

Only as he stepped out into the shimmering sunshine of Sugar Rush did a new concern enter his mind. No one was waiting for him. Enough time had passed; Vanellope should have been here, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Pushing down his fear, he started walking down the main road, sure that he would find her along the way. But he didn't, and with each step he took, his anguish mounted. Was she angry? Had she reconsidered? What if she was injured or worse in the races? By the time he arrived at the palace gates, he was near panic.

He was stopped by the Oreos in front of them, and one poked him in the chest with a spear. "Halt!"

"Come on, guys!" he said wearily. "I have to talk to Vanellope. She's expecting me."

"No admittance unless approved by-"

The Oreo that was speaking cut off abruptly when Sour Bill walked out the open gate and greeted him. "Ralph, hello!" Their interactions had been less strained since the reset, and he had finally grudgingly forgiven Ralph for licking him. "Come inside. I thought you and Vanellope had left for the fountain already."

"You haven't seen her recently?" A number of scenarios were running through his head, none of them to his liking. Had she simply gotten distracted? Or was something more sinister happening here?

"Not since the race ended," Bill said slowly as they entered the main hall. "She talked to Snowanna and Taffyta, then disappeared. That was half an hour ago..."

"Which way is her room?" he asked. After Bill pointed down the hallway to the right, Ralph ducked his head slightly so he could fit down it and walked towards the end of the ridiculously long, squat corridor. He could tell that the door at the very end must be hers because of the sign, written in sparkling frosting, that stated, "Madame President". He shuffled slowly down the tight space, pondering how he would get through the small door or if he could convince her to come out, even if it was only to tell him goodbye. Then he paused and scolded himself for the thought. He would need to start believing Vanellope knew her own mind if they were going to last.

As he began moving again, he heard a scream and a crash.

.

Vanellope backed away as Rancis advanced on her again, trying to keep space between them. "Now look, I just said I'm not interested. You're scaring me!"

Initially he had only blocked her path out of the room and had attempted, through verbal banter, to persuade her to drop Ralph this evening and go with him for a ride. It was clear that he had no actual interest in her as a person, but was attempting to attach himself to someone else again now that Taffyta wasn't the center of power in the game anymore. She had tried to be nice, but the blonde racer eventually became agitated.

"How can you not be interested?" he exclaimed, scowling. "I'm amazingly attractive! Everyone wants to date me! How can you prefer the company of that hideous, smelly bum to me?"

She crossed her arms and took another step back. "Wow, conceited much? Ralph is a sweet man, and he cares about spending time with me, not about being seen with the 'princess'," she said scathingly.

Rancis flipped his bangs out of his face. "You're acting like a real idiot, Von Schweetz," he said nastily. "It would be a status boost for you, too, you know."

Vanellope snorted. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You think people don't talk behind your back about your little friendship?" He stepped forward, but she retreated again, curving her path around the bed in the middle of the room. "They all laugh when you aren't there, about how you and the wrecking ball look together."

"Whatever." Vanellope's emotional state was hovering somewhere between terror and rage. She couldn't get any space between them no matter how hard she tried, but his rude comment also made her want to get in his face and defend Ralph. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!"

Rancis sneered cruelly. "They all say he's your boyfriend. Is he good in bed?"

"What? That's not true!" she squeaked, blushing furiously. Clearly she had been too obvious in her affections.

"Great," he said, suddenly all charm again, "Then I can take you out. Your racer or mine?"

"Rancis," she said firmly, "I am NOT EVER going to date you. I don't feel that way about you."

Just as fast, his expression darkened, and he brushed his blond hair out of his face again before deliberately removing his hat and jacket and loosening the top button on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope stared at him, completely thrown off by his actions.

He lurched forward suddenly and held her against him, tearing open her jacket. The zipper broke apart and bits of metal flew across the room in all directions. "You will feel that way," he said, roughly yanking her camisole. It tore down the seam, the fabric digging into her skin, to expose half of her chest.

"Stop!" she cried, trying to pull away and cover herself at the same time. "You don't want to do this, it's-"

"Just stop fighting!" He yanked her skirt off too, flinging the ruined material to the floor.

"No, no!" She couldn't think, couldn't act, but then his hand snaked down her leggings and her fist found his face seemingly of it's own accord.

He reeled back in pain for just a moment, and she took the opportunity to run. Seeing no clear way to the door, she ran backwards, trying to find something to help her fend him off. As he came towards her again, she pulled her vanity table down and the mirror shattered across the ground with a terrific noise, but it didn't slow him down enough to let her escape.

Vanellope screamed as Rancis grabbed her and threw her on her own bed, but he slapped her and she became silent. Before she could shove him away, he had pinned her hands, leaving her nearly helpless.

"Please, no-"

"Shut up!" he said, slapping her again. "You'll thank me for this later!"

Vanellope couldn't believe this was happening. His hard fingers touched her everywhere and she couldn't prevent it. She stopped struggling as sobs welled up inside her; no one was going to save her.

Then the wall exploded.

.

To Be Continued

.  
.

**_I'm sorry, I know that was rough. I love Vanellope, I don't like being mean to her, but I have to go where my muse leads me. :( Please forgive me. Also, I know Rancis is not really like this, but I took his "sorta vain" attitude and morphed it. After reading some of the kids books, I'm sort of starting to be okay with Rancis, but I still don't like the idea of him and Vanellope together. Anyway, more coming soon! I'm on a roll._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, there! Sorry about the long time period between chapters this time. This was a rough chapter for me too. I promise this is all going somewhere, even if it isn't clear where. And thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate each and everyone of you for chiming in and telling me what you think about the story. One last thing - if anyone has any advice on putting consistent, reliable breaks in the story (space between the sections) please let me know. I'm having a really rough time! Thank you! :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter Nine

.

.

.

Ralph stared through the dust after he'd knocked down Vanellope's wall. After he heard the scream, he had run down the corridor, ignoring all damage to himself or the building. It had only taken him about fifty-nine seconds to reach the room, and would have taken less if he hadn't smashed through the wall or ceiling every step. It took another three seconds to crash through the plaster and mortar. Seven more and he could discern the two figures on the bed. Four more before he made out Vanellope's desperate teary face and ripped clothing, who was hovering over her, and where his hand was buried between her thighs.

"Get off of her!" he bellowed, crushing what remained of the wall. He picked Rancis up by the scruff of his neck, then tossed him across the room and placed himself bodily between the two racers. He heard Vanellope hiccuping and moving a bit and took in his surroundings. It was obvious he hadn't caused all of the damage in this room. He turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on Rancis. "Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly.

_Yes_, her brain screamed, but she knew he meant physically. "No," she sobbed, "No."

His full attention focused back on the blond figure huddled in the corner. "No thanks to you." His voice was lower than normal, and more dangerous.

"Seriously, big guy, it's not what it looks like," Rancis said, eyes wide. "She came on to me, she likes it like-"

"SHUT UP!" He smashed his hand into the wall next to Rancis' head. A huge crack appeared and ran up through the ceiling. "Shut your filthy lying mouth."

"No, really. She wanted me to-"

His voice gurgled as Ralph picked him up by his collar. "She did NOT! No one touches her but m-"

"Ralph!" came a shrill cry behind him.

He turned. Vanellope had wrapped her comforter completely around her, clutching it against her mouth in front. Her eyes, the only part of her that was visible above the pile of plush material, were wide and wet. She shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Of course. In his rage, he had almost forgotten. "No one touches her," he said again, shaking Rancis as Sour Bill and several palace guards rushed in. He dropped Rancis at their feet, then punched through the wall in several more places, and tossed the dresser across the room. When he turned around, even Vanellope was looking at him with a frightened expression.

He took a few deep breaths and and closed his eyes. He had to keep himself under control. "Take him to the Fungeon," he ordered finally.

Bill looked from Ralph to Vanellope, as if waiting for her to confirm the order, but the girl was too shaken up to notice, continuing to stare at her savior. He looked back to Ralph. "Uh...Yes, sir."

"And someone get Felix here. Now."

.

.

Ralph held Vanellope against him as they waited for Felix to finish repairing the damage Ralph had accidentally done to the palace. He had secreted her away in one of the guest rooms, which had a bed large enough for both of them to lay on, so she could calm herself down in private over an hour ago. So far, she hadn't reacted much except to give him short, one word answers, or even looked right at him.

_Are you okay?_

_Sorta._

_Do you need anything?_

_No._

She was wrapped in a double layer of blankets and Ralph's arms, which held her against him, and her face, bruised on one side, looked sweaty and over-warm. He started to uncover her, but she quickly said, "No, don't."

"But you're burning up," he protested.

"I like it. It feels safe." Eyes staring into the nothingness past Ralph's shoulder, she started to shiver.

"Vanellope, you are safe. I'm right here." He brushed her bangs out of her face, his heart twisting painfully.

Her gold and aquamarine eyes finally found his. "I am?"

"I've got you."

She finally let the tears come then, but quietly. Through her tears, she told him everything, about how Rancis and Gloyd, even Torvald a few times, had tried to win her affections, how she had declined their offers. His eyes grew darker as she continued, explaining how she had been avoiding Rancis because he made her uncomfortable, how Snowanna had tried to help by telling him about the trip to the Soda Fountain. "He- he snuck in through a window, said he knew I'd be in my room for a change of clothes," she said, trailing off.

"So he'd been planning this?" Ralph asked, already imagining how wonderful it would be to crush the little pipsqueak.

"I don't know. He was mostly trying to get me to choose him over you." The statement brought another memory of Rancis saying Ralph was her boyfriend to mind, but before she could voice it, she registered the change in Ralph's features. "What is it?"

"This is my fault."

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely befuddled by his statement.

"I should never have insisted we keep this a secret," he said, with a tormented look. "If he knew you weren't-"

"Okay, that's the stupidest thing you've ever said, Stink Brain," she said, brow furrowed in irritation. "You think if he knew you were my boyfriend he wouldn't have tried to rape me? You are the king of idiocy."

If nothing else, Ralph was glad her anger was at least making her sound like herself. "I'll let that go. It's the trauma talking."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Hmph!" She struggled out of her blankets and pushed on his chest until he let go of her. "This isn't about you, you- What?" Just as she was about to get really angry, she realized he was smiling at her as she fumed.

"That's more like it," he said encouragingly. "Much more... Vanellope-ish."

She smiled too, deflating a little as she looked down at her ruined clothing. "This was my favorite outfit," she lamented. "Now it's ruined."

"Felix's hammer can fix anything. Do you want me to take your clothes to him and see if he can fix them?"

Vanellope's whole face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He sat up and swung his legs over the side of large bed, then ducked as he headed for the door.

"Ralph? Where are you going?"

"I just thought...you might want some privacy while you undress, after... But if you want me to stay..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't want to be alone," she said. "I know it's silly, but I just-"

Ralph heaved a sigh, but came back and stooped even lower to give her a light kiss. "All right. Whatever you want." Then he sat back on the bed, which creaked and dipped dangerously. "Before you see anyone, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Plopping down on his leg, she looked up at him attentively.

With a deep breath, he started. "I can't help really thinking that if Rancis had known we were together, really known, he would never have attacked you."

"I already said that was stupid." She rolled her eyes, but then became serious again, brow creasing. "I mean, do you really believe he was thinking rationally just then?"

He almost laughed, simply from the awfulness of the situation. "I suppose not."

"Ralph, I don't want to just tell everyone because we feel pressured into it," she said, reaching up to touch his face gently. "I want to tell because we're ready to, because we want to. Isn't that what you want?"

His face softened, and he nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She hopped up and quickly began to take off her clothing, folding it up in neat pile. "We'll just tell them you turned your back like a gentleman."

.

.

.

Felix had Vanellope's clothes fixed in a flash. He was already done with the rest of the hallway and all of the "President's Suite", as Vanellope referred to it.

"Thank you so much, Felix!" Vanellope beamed. She was still wrapped up in a blanket, the ends of it trailing behind her like the train of an elegant evening gown.

"You're quite welcome, little lady!" He looked from her to Ralph a few times. "Looks like you've had one heck of an upsetting day. Well, maybe Ralph and I should leave you alone so you can..."

"No!"

Felix looked taken aback.

"I don't want to be alone right now, is all," she clarified.

"Well, I-That is-

Before Felix could articulate himself, the newly fixed bedroom door opened and a small figure with colorful, kinky hair entered the room. "Oh, Snow!" Vanellope cried.

"Vanellope!" Snowanna rushed over and hugged the president tightly. "Are you okay?"

She looked worried. "Everyone knows?"

"Just rumors that something bad went down," she answered. "Sour Bill just let me in. What happened?"

"Ah," Felix began. "Ralph and I will just step outside. I'm fixin' ta have a quick chat with him. Would you mind keeping Vanellope company while she gets dressed, young lady?"

Snowanna made a face at the word "young", but nodded. Felix grabbed Ralph's hand and pulled, leading him out the door.

.

.

.

Ralph had to duck and go sideways before he could get back out of the newly reconstructed door. Instantly, Felix turned around and pinned him with a cross expression. "Look, if we're gonna talk, can we at least step into the throne room or foyer or something? My neck and back are killing me."

Felix nodded, and they slowly made their way out of the cramped space. When Ralph had enough room to straighten, he stretched, his back popping.

"Ralph, you are in over your head!" Felix began. "I know some little hoodlum tried to hurt Vanellope, but I saw the way you were looking at her when I came in. You have to keep it together!"

The larger man glared down. "You've got the wrong idea, here."

"What am I supposed to think, Ralph?" Felix gestured back down the hallway with his hammer, then came closer, hissing, "I know you, your feelings for her are not all innocence and sunshine. It's not done! I trusted you to get it under control!"

Ralph backed up a step, then came forward again, whispering as well. "Look, we are not going to talk about this here! I'll meet you at your penthouse in a couple hours and you can lay into me for having emotions all you want to, okay?"

Felix crossed his arms, glaring. "And what exactly are you going to be doing?"

"Making sure Vanellope is really okay," he said with a worried look down the hallway. Then he cracked his knuckles and his face took on a menacing look. "And having one more word with Rancis."

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wow, chapter ten! This fic is flying by, I can't believe it! FYI, again, I know Rancis is OOC in this fanfic and that he's probably not a bad guy. I have only seen the movie, not read any of the kids books or anything, so I'm totally unaware of what his real personality is like. Also, just want to say thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through this fanfic. It's been a real blessing to have all of your support as I write this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

.

Chapter Ten

.  
.

Rancis was silently fuming as he sat on the small, hard bench in the Fungeon. This was ridiculous; he shouldn't be in here. He wouldn't have had to resort to such tasteless means if President She-Devil had just listened to good sense and let him seduce her, and hell, she'd be thanking him for the good lay. He wished that giant ape hadn't shown up; he'd ruined everything.

Now here he was, in a ridiculous cell, chained on all sides so he couldn't move, probably about to be on trial for treason. Or at least assault and battery. And this Fungeon wasn't nearly as fun as he had assumed it would be from the name.

He looked up hopefully as the door opened, but experienced a thrill of fear as he saw Ralph standing in the door, horribly aware of how immobile and defenseless he was. "Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked.

The huge man strode slowly down the small staircase, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the floor just in front of Rancis. "I'm not here for that."

Rancis was a bit confused by this. "Then what are you here for?" He queried, raising an eyebrow.

"You seem like a misguided kid. I've got some advice for you."

Rancis snorted. "You've got advice for me? Right." He couldn't imagine what kind of inane mumbo jumbo this moron was going to throw at him.

Ralph held up his hands. "Now, hear me out! Then you can decide what you think of it."

Rancis crossed his arms and didn't respond. He'd listen to whatever crap Ralph spewed, and hope he left him in peace.

Ralph sighed. "Okay, number one; you really need to get your anger under control."

"Yeah, right! You are telling me to control my anger?" He snorted.

"I know, it sounds silly, but really. I might get angry and do some wrecking here and and there, but that's different than hurting someone." Unbelievably, the idiot's face took on a pitying expression. "You might do something you regret some day, and there might be no way to go back on it."

He decided this would be over with faster if he didn't respond.

"Number two: Respect women." Ralph seemed not to hear Rancis' second, disbelieving snort. "They're just as capable as men. Thinking less of them is a unfair to yourself and them."

"Yeah, just as capable. That's why little Miss Princess needed you to stop me for her, huh?"

Ralph's expression darkened. "Everyone has different talents. You're lucky you didn't try that on Sargent Calhoun. Vanellope may not be physically strong, but she's an amazing racer."

Rancis quieted and glared at his visitor. "Anything else?"

"Number three," he continued, "Don't ever touch Vanellope again."

"You can't tell me what to do," Rancis started out defiantly.

"I'm not." Ralph stood up, towering over the tiny blonde figure. "You are welcome to do whatever you like, as long as you accept the consequences. If you try to hurt her in any way, I swear, I will drag you kicking and screaming out of this game and pound you into jelly on the floor of Game Central Station."

"You wouldn't." Rancis looked horrified despite his pronouncement, face going pale. "You'd be lucky if they only restricted you to your game instead of some other punishment."

"Probably. But I don't care." He went back to the door and opened it. "Think about that while you sit here tonight, and whether it would be worth."

Rancis would be lying if he said he didn't.

.

.

.

"Vanellope, I've got to go back. Felix...wants to _talk_... about _something_." Ralph tried to emphasize the last word to get Vanellope to understand exactly what the handyman wanted to talk about. He couldn't just say it because one of her racer friends was still in the room.

He wasn't really upset about that. Vanellope had her head on Snowanna's shoulder, and the other girl was stroking her fingers through the black, candy-sprinkled hair gently. It was obvious she was a comfort to his traumatized sweetheart. Vanellope looked up at him. "But I thought... you might stay tonight..."

It was clear they were both holding back on what they wanted to say because of present company, even to the company. "I need some fresh air," Snowanna announced, disentangling herself.

Vanellope tried to grab her hand. "Now, Snow, it's-"

"Not a problem," she said, giving a wink to Ralph that made him a little uncomfortable. "I know when privacy is called for. Back in a bit, honey."

After she had left, Ralph shuffled over and knelt in front of Vanellope. "Did you say anything to her?"

"No, I think she just knows." Vanellope hopped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Please don't leave. I know he's all tied up in the Fungeon, but I'm still scared, and I need you here. I wanted snuggles and hugs."

His heart hurt from hearing those words. "I know. But Felix, he's onto us. I don't know what he'll do if I don't show up tonight."

"Okay," she feebly mumbled against his neck. "I understand."

Ralph placed her back on her bed and tipped her chin back so he could see her face. "You'll have guards at your door, guards at his door. I can ask Calhoun to have some of her boys come if you want."

"No, that's okay," she responded. "I'll ask Snow to stay tonight."

"I promise, I will come back immediately after closing time tomorrow. No matter what." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. "But before you go, I have one more thing I need."

"Anything."

She smiled widely. "Kiss me again?"

He happily complied with her request.

.

.

.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Ralph settled his bulk on the steps just inside the door to Felix's penthouse, unsure of where he could sit and cause the least amount of damage. "I said I would come, I came. Where's your wife?" He felt a stab of jealousy that no one questioned Felix and the Sergeant's relationship.

Felix sat next to him. "I asked Tammy to give us some time alone tonight. Ralph, I need you to explain this to me."

"There's nothing to explain," Ralph said, shrugging. "I don't know what you thought you saw, but it didn't mean anything."

Felix surveyed him with something akin to pity. "You're talkin' with your tongue out of your shoe."

Ralph looked a this feet. "I don't wear shoes."

"You know what I mean!" The handyman crossed his arms. "What you're tellin' me now doesn't square with what I saw today, or any other day. She's giving you the honey glows!"

"Felix, what does it matter?" Ralph entreated him desperately. "Can't you just let this go?"

"You know full well I can't," he said. "For Pete's sake, can you even control yourself around her? What if you take advantage of her?"

Ralph looked affronted. "I would never do that," he insisted. "I care too much about Vanellope."

"How do you know? And what would happen if anyone else got wind that you were interested in a child? Heck, Ralph, it'd be an embarrassment to the whole game!"

"She's not a child," Ralph said vehemently. "She's twenty-four or so."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "How do ya figure?"

"Well, she's...nine, ten in the game, and the game's been here for fifteen years or so, right?" It felt strange to be using the same argument Vanellope had used to convince him, but it made sense. "Add those together, and you get twenty-four or twenty-five."

Felix shook his head. "See, you're already rationalizing this silliness! You've got to-"

"It's not silliness!" Ralph yelled, slamming his fist onto the floor. "We're in love!"

Ringing silence followed his pronouncement. Felix stared at him, his face falling. "Oh, Ralph... no..."

Ralph tried valiantly to keep up a defiant expression. "It's not like you think. She's so amazing and she understands me. I couldn't-"

"You told her?" The smaller man interrupted. "How could you, Ralph?"

The disgust on Felix's face hurt more than any words could. "I didn't!" Ralph rushed out, "You don't understand. She started it, she wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn't-"

"Just stop. Stop." Felix shook his head. "I don't get it. Just a few days ago you told me you'd never had any thoughts about her of a romantic nature at all."

The larger man sighed and buried his face in huge hands. "I think I had, but I hadn't recognized it."

When the wrecker looked up, Felix was giving him a pitying glance. "I know you can't help the direction your affections run in, no matter how caddywompus it might be," he said quietly. "But she's very impressionable. This isn't completely hopeless, I reckon. We aren't past the point of no return here. At least you haven't done anything inappropriate physically with her yet, so this is all still salvageable, isn't it?"

Ralph was feeling very confused already, less sure that what he and Vanellope were doing was really acceptable after all. After Felix finished his last statement, he felt a lead weight drop in his stomach. He could do this, he could lie to Felix to protect them both, but was that the right thing to do? He felt an overwhelming urge to tell someone the truth, like couldn't hold it in anymore, but should he?

Before he could even make a decision, his silence gave him up.

"Sweet Lordy Lu, Ralph," Felix hissed. "You have?"

He reluctantly nodded, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"That is just..." The handyman trailed off, as if he couldn't think of a word vile enough to cover how felt. He jumped up and crossed his arms facing away from his friend. After several tense moments, he added, "How could you even be attracted to her? I'd thought more highly of you, Ralph."

"It was all her idea..." Ralph said with an air of self-loathing. "She was relentless. I know I should have been stronger, but I-"

"All her idea?" Felix turned around, eyes narrowing. "That just sounds like an excuse."

"It's not. But it doesn't make it any better." Ralph was in turmoil again. Everything had seemed so much simpler during their time inside their mountain, stolen hours where the world didn't judge them and the giddy feeling he had when he kissed Vanellope was okay, not something to be ashamed of.

Felix looked conflicted too. "Ralph," he said slowly, "Before we do or talk about anything else, I need to think. Can you promise me that you'll stay put right now? Just wait here if you want, I'll be back in a jiff."

Ralph nodded. As Felix darted out door, he stood and tried to sit on the couch, the sturdiest looking piece of furniture in the house. It creaked as he slowly lowered his bulk, but didn't break. He rested his head in his hands again and held back his tears.

.

To Be Continued

.

**_Taking another poll here: I have another mature chapter I've had to write to get it out of my head. Is anyone interested in me posting it like I did the other? Let me know in your review or by private message please! Thanks again!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long wait friends! I got lots of yes votes in the reviews and private messaging, so I'll be finishing up the mature bit pretty soon, and I'll let you all know when it's posted. I absolutely love all your reviews, thank you soooo much! :D You'll be glad to know that this is a bit of a happier chapter, with some explanation inspired by a private message I received from someone. I'll let them call themselves out if they so wish, just in case they prefer to remain nameless. ;) So please enjoy! **_

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

.

.

Vanellope looked up at Felix grumpily. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet," she complained. "I swear, that numbskull..."

She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, dressed in a pajama set, purple shorts with little blue candies sparkling all over them and a matching tank top. This made Felix uncomfortable in a number of ways. The shorts smacked of innocence and youth; the top bared an awful lot of skin. Her little friend from earlier had been there in a similarly awkward outfit with tiny, orange shorts and candy corn sprinkled on her even tinier white shirt, but had left them alone to talk at his request. It was clear from the cut of these outfits that the girls considered themselves more adult than he'd expected. The only reason he hadn't asked them to cover themselves up was out of a desire to to be cordial and courteous as befit a southern gentleman.

"So... keepin' it all under your stove pipes was your idea?" He queried.

"Well, I guess. I mean, we decided together." She eyed him dubiously. "Didn't Ralph tell you all this?"

Felix fidgeted with his hammer. "Well, sort of. He also mentioned your game age plus your actual age was a bit older than I'd estimated. Vanellope..." He sat down on the floor next to her. "How did this happen?"

"Didn't Ralph tell you that too?" She looked very concerned now.

"Ralph seemed a little upset when we were conversin'" he said evasively. "And I want to hear it from you."

"Okay, whatever," she said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you... get together, exactly?"

"I told him I thought of him as more of a boyfriend than a best friend," she said, shrugging.

"That's all?"

"Well, no, _doi_!" She proceeded to tell him everything. How Ralph had been freaked about the idea and stalked off; how she'd overheard him talking to his friends at Tappers; how she had gotten him to admit his feelings and kissed him.

She mentioned that Ralph had tried to argue with her about it, but seemed poised to skip right over that as though unimportant until Felix stopped her. "Wait, what were his objections?"

"Why? What does that matter?" she asked.

"Just humor me."

Turning over on her tummy and kicking her legs up in the air, she detailed it out, Vanellope fashion. "Oh, he said something silly about how young I was, said I was a little girl, he didn't want to hurt me, and that the arcade would explode, a bunch of nonsense basically." She stuck her tongue out. "I just pointed out all the super-obvious flaws in his logic."

"Ah...and after... he didn't ask you to do anything?" He was being as delicate as he could. Felix didn't want to know about this bit, but he wanted to be sure about what Ralph had told him earlier.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side. "Like what?"

"You know... did he..." Felix gulped, pulling his hat off with one gloved hand. He couldn't finish.

Luckily, Vanellope helped him out. "Oh, are you talking about sex?" she asked bluntly. "Sheesh, he really did tell you everything."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah. Were you scared or intimidated by him?"

"Intimidated? By Ralph?" She giggled. "That's a joke, right? Besides, I practically had to force him into it. Look, I know it seems strange, but I'm not really a child. I just look like one."

At that moment, the door opened and Snowanna popped her head in. "All clear?"

"Yeah, come in!" Vanellope's eyes lit up. "If Ralph gets to tell someone, so do I."

"I don't know if-" Felix started.

"Ralph and I are dating!" she blurted out, smiling.

"Really?!" Snowanna clasped her hands together excitedly. "I knew it! Yay! You're so lucky!" Vanellope jumped up and the girls hugged energetically.

Looking thunderstuck, Felix stared at them for a moment before stuttering out, "Y-you don't think that's...odd?"

Snow plopped down nearby, wrapping herself up in a big, sparkling silver blanket. "It's definitely unusual. A lot of outside characters wouldn't take us seriously as love interests, they still see us as little kids. Rough for us; there's slim pickings for a straight woman in here."

"Yeah, Jubileena's in hog heaven," Vanellope snickered.

It seemed all of Felix's preconceived notions about these racers were crumbling like the crust off a cherry pie. "Jubileena is... but I still don't get this. You're children."

"We were," Vanellope said. "When Litwak plugged us in. But that was over a decade ago, and things have changed."

This was a bit of a puzzle for the superintendent, who had lived his whole thirty years as an adult. "Changed... how?"

"I dunno. We just started feeling things a couple years later," Vanellope said shrugging. "Craving touch, butterflies in the stomach, the whole thing, and we started experimenting. Gloyd was my first kiss," she said, reminiscing.

Snowanna made a face. "Rancis was mine. I thought he was cute back then."

That sounded familiar somehow; Felix searched his memory. "Are you talkin' about... puberty?"

"Yeah," Snow said. "That's it."

"Wow, I thought that was specific to humans," Felix said thoughtfully. "That's amazing! But you still look like kids?"

They both shrugged. "The game needed us to," Vanellope said. "But it does make things difficult."

Felix considered for a moment. "Well, I'd best get my britches back ta my game," he said, hopping up and sliding his hammer into his belt. "Thank ya for your time, ladies." He stalked out past the cookie guards, thoughts bouncing around in his head.

.

.

.

Ralph hadn't stayed in the apartment building for long. He was worried Sergeant Calhoun would return and he'd be forced to explain why he was sitting in a pile of splintered furniture parts with tears all over his face. It was a daunting prospect, to be sure.

He distracted himself from worrying about what Felix was up to by building pyramids and knocking them down one by one. Sometimes he sat on the tallest pile of bricks in the dump, staring at Vanellope's picture on the Sugar Rush console. He hadn't felt so miserable since before his games thirtieth anniversary.

After a bit, he laid back in the brick pile with his arms stretched out and his eyes closed. What could Felix possibly be doing that could take this long?

He didn't notice the other man's approach until he plopped down next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Felix looking down at him with sorrowful eyes. "I believe I owe you an apology, friend."

Ralph closed his eyes again, apprehension flared inside him. "What did you do?"

"I didn't trust your judgment. I was wrong."

Ralph looked up again, Felix's face dark in the perpetual twilight of the game. "What do you mean?"

"I figured your feelings would blind you to reality. I was just talking to Vanellope, and you're right, she's not a little girl on the inside after all." Felix patted his arm.

Ralph looked like he was concentrating very hard. After a few quiet moments, he asked, "Is this, like... your blessing or something?"

Felix nodded.

With a whoop, Ralph jumped up and grabbed Felix up into a giant bear hug, swinging him around in a circle. If Felix thought it was okay, it must be, Ralph thought. It was truly a weight off his mind, and he was filled with a light, joyous feeling.

"Jiminy, Ralph! Put me down!" Felix cried, laughing.

Ralph complied, smiling. "I should go back to Vanellope. She might need me."

"Uh, I'd leave her be, Ralph. She and her little snowcone friend were getting out ice cream and a pedicure kit. I think maybe that's the best thing for her right now."

Ralph nodded.

"How about a drink at Tapper's? My treat," Felix offered.

"Sure. But... make sure I leave at the same time you do. Oh, and... your furniture..."

"Don't worry," Felix interrupted, "I already fixed it."

With matching smiles, they walked to the train platform.

.

.

.

It hadn't been her best racing day ever, but since no one had even expected Vanellope to race after the previous night's events, she supposed no one would question it. The tenth place holder, Minty had graciously agreed to take Rancis' place in the roster, so everything had been fine for the arcade that day. In the following Random Roster Race, she had placed second.

Racing helped Vanellope feel better, as had having Snowanna over the previous evening. It had been fun, but more importantly, she had someone there to talk to when she couldn't sleep.

She put away her racer in the throne room, wondering whether Ralph was expecting to meet here, or at Diet Cola Mountain. Before she could decide what to do, Sour Bill approached her. "Madame President, there are some decisions to make regarding the events of the previous evening..." he said slowly.

"Like what?" She really wanted to never think about last night again.

"What sort of trial Rancis should receive, sentencing, things of that nature, Your Highness."

Bill winced sympathetically as she sat back in her racer, face going white, not even bothering to correct the way he had addressed her. "Do I have to be in charge of that?" she asked quietly.

"Traditionally, yes."

Vanellope sat quietly for a few moments. "I don't think I could do that and be fair," she said honestly. "I want him to stay down there forever."

"Well, the usual time frame for an offense of sexual nature would be three to five years imprisonment in Stale Wafer Prison with a chance of parole on good behavior after sixth months," Bill started to explain, "but if it was charged as an attack on the reigning monarch, he would most likely be given a life sentence with no-"

"Bill, wait." He paused politely, and she smiled. "Why don't you handle it?"

"I don't have the authority, Madame President."

"I'm giving you the authority," she insisted. "You'll be loads more fair than I would!"

Bill's usually impassive face fell. "I don't believe I could be all that unbiased, but if that would help you, I will do it."

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

Nodding, he strode towards his study to prepare.

Vanellope stared around the empty throne room. She hadn't really been alone since the previous night, and she felt a momentary spike of senseless fear go through her, and she glitched slightly. "All right, Vanellope. There's nothing to be afraid of," she whispered to herself. "He's locked up. He can't hurt you again." She repeated that to herself over and over, until she felt better.

She knew it would be a while before she was ready to put it completely behind her, but at least it was a start.

Just as she sighed, having willed her terror away, she heard a series of heavy footsteps and Ralph emerged into the throne room. "Ralph!" she cried happily, "I wasn't sure where to find you!" She hopped out of her racer and rushed over, delighted when he scooped her up and kissed her without any hesitation.

"Hey, cutie!" He beamed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Sour Bill is handling everything with Rancis for me." Her happiness dimmed slightly, but she bounced back quickly. "So... swimming today? Finally?"

He placed her gently on the ground and pulled out a moth-eaten pair of denim shorts. "This was the closest thing to trunks I could find."

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand. "I'll go change in my room. You should probably go back to that guest room near mine to change in case... you know..." With a quick glance around, she whispered, "Anyone is watching." Then she glitched down the hallway as quickly as she could. Chuckling, he followed.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**_Not much to say about this one; things are progressing pretty quickly in the story line. And yes, BEN123 has been quite the influence an inspiration through his reviews and private messages. I have some fun ideas for where this is going, and I'm super excited and motivated still. Let me know if there's anything you have questions about or would like to see._**

**_._**

.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

.

.

Ralph was hard pressed to keep his eyes glued to appropriate areas of Vanellope's body. She hadn't seen fit to warn him of the provocative nature of her swimsuit, which was a tiny mint green string bikini that sparkled with flattish gumdrop polka dots all over. Much nicer than what he was currently wearing, it made him feel alternately under-dressed and overdressed. He wondered briefly, since this jaunt to the fountain had been planned since before the development of their relationship, if she hadn't obtained the skimpy outfit as a means to her ends.

The Soda Fountain was a very large, circular pool filled with clear, bubbling liquid, and a large font of fizzing clear soda spewed upwards for almost ten feet in the middle. Unlike the Diet Cola hot springs, this liquid was pleasantly cool, and it was clearly not sugar-free. They were surrounded on all sides by small rock candy formations, which glowed in various, sugary colors. It seemed no one else had decided to visit the pool today. They were alone.

Watching Vanellope giggle and dive into the deep end was worth all the uncomfortable stickiness in strange places. She popped up from the soda and aimed a splash at him. He retaliated, and she was tossed back by the colossal wave his huge hands created.

Sputtering, she swam over to him. "Hey, unfair advantage," she complained happily.

"Just remember, you won't win any splash fights with me, Miss President." He waded over to a slightly shallower bit of pool and sat down, his back against the side and arms stretched out. The cool soda lapped up around his chest. He felt more relaxed than he had in days.

Vanellope swam over to him; her feet still couldn't touch the bottom, but she grabbed onto his arm and swung up onto his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, relaxing against him. "You think that's the best I can do, huh?" she asked, looking to his eyes with a playful expression.

He shrugged, unconcerned as she hopped down and lazily swam further away from him, towards the center of the pool. He didn't realize what she was doing until she was obscured behind the stream of soda coming from the center. "Hey, wait-"

But it was too late; she had leaned into the stream at the exact right angle to cause it spray into Ralph's face. He spluttered and coughed, wiping his face and slicking back his hair, which was now wet. Moving back around, she laughed to see him covered in the syrupy soda, crawling back onto his chest. "See, I told ya!" She laid her own sticky head on his shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Brat," he said, adoration in his voice as he looked down at her sopping black hair and dripping, shiny face. She looked up at him with an equal amount, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

At least it started that way. Before long, he was holding her to him with one large hand, his tongue pushing through her lips. The sweet, lemony taste of the soda was a wonderful accompaniment to the taste that only was _her_. She responded tentatively, her tiny hands cupping his cheeks as his fingers began stroking up and down her back, and she shivered slightly.

Without warning she pulled away. "Wait, stop!" she said, terror in her voice.

Ralph jumped, looking around for the source of her alarm. "What? Is someone here?"

"No, no... I..." Covering her face with her hands, she shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "I don't know... I'm so sorry, Ralph."

Understanding crashed down on him, and he held her against him. "No, I'm sorry, Vanellope. That was... I should have asked."

"You shouldn't have to ask," she said, laying her head back on his shoulder.

He patted her gently, concern in his face. "Don't worry. You can trust me. I won't...try that again, until you're ready."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "My hero," she said, her lips wavering just a bit before she put on her strong face and pushed off into the soda again. "Betcha can't do this."

He watched her swimming and splashing about, feeling an overwhelming protectiveness washing over him. Her joy and light were breathtaking, even after the previous evening's tragedy. After a few moments he waded back over to join her.

Neither of them noticed the shifting light disappearing behind one of the rock candy formations, or the small figure sneaking away.

.

.

.

If it seemed like more of the candy citizens of _Sugar Rush_ were staring at them more than usual, they didn't take particular note of it. They strolled back to the palace at a leisurely pace, keeping a respectable amount of distance between them. Vanellope had a large towel wrapped around her, and Ralph had several of the same towels draped over a shoulder since they were roughly the size of a dishrag to him. Vanellope had snickered as he'd used one towel on each limb, one on his head, and two on his torso.

When they arrive at the palace gates, the guards allowed them entrance without any preamble. They walked slowly down the hallway, which Ralph still had difficulty with, until they reached the larger guest room just before the President's Suite. Vanellope turned to him shyly. "The...um... the room was made for larger guests, so in addition to the larger bed and higher ceiling, there's a nice big shower if you want to rinse off and change."

He smiled. "That would be nice. Certain areas are starting to chafe a bit."

"I thought... when you're done... we could have dinner and you could stay the night?" She lowered her voice. "We'll go to our separate rooms. I've got a secret way to get into yours later."

Ralph looked concerned. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Of course, Stink Brain." She squeezed his index finger. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Please?"

He couldn't resist, so he assented. The swim had been more tiring than he'd expected, and the hot shower, which was a bit small for him but still a luxury he didn't have in his tiny shack, was more than welcome. He scrubbed and rinsed, letting the hot water rush over his sore muscles, though he did have to bend over forward quite a ways to get his head under the spray and rinse out the shampoo. The water only hit him in the chest.

Afterward, Ralph felt a little silly sitting at the large table in the royal banquet hall in only his broken overalls , but Vanellope was wearing her usual attire as well, so he labored through. Manners weren't something he was well versed in either. He was stuffing the third piece of pie into his mouth with his bare hand when Vanellope started laughing, but he found himself laughing too, especially when she took up the same practice. The two of them finished everything on the table without using a single utensil.

There was nothing to worry about until Vanellope left him at his door. "Listen," he said, taking her small hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know," she said, smiling brightly. "Good night." She bounced off to her room.

With a sigh, Ralph closed the door. Taking off his overalls and shirts, he carefully laid down on the large bed, avoiding the short canopy and sliding under the covers. The closeness of the wood to his face did bother him a bit, but as long as he wasn't surprised it would be no problem.

It didn't matter if Vanellope didn't come to him tonight; the important thing was that she was safe, that she felt loved. And if she did show up, there need be no pressure. He'd be happy just to sleep next to her, so she was the first thing he'd see in the morning. That was the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Ralph! Psst!"

"Wha-?" Ralph sat up and whacked his forehead on the wood of the canopy over the mattress, cracking it a crossbeam, before he laid back down. "Who- Vanellope?"

Turning to the side, he saw her next to the bed, wearing a long white robe. "I told you I was coming! You didn't wait up? It's only been, like, ten minutes!" she said in mock outrage.

He rubbed his forehead, examining the damage to the wooden beam above him. "I was just tired, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Hey, is this bit necessary for the bed to hold together?" he asked, pointing.

Vanellope shrugged.

Ralph placed his hands on the sides of the canopy and pushed up, ripping it off, and placed it gently next to the bed. "There we go. Now, you want to come up here?" Holding back the covers, he smiled sleepily as she scrambled in, settling next to him with a contented sigh as he covered them both back up. He slid his arm under her so she was nestled against his side.

He was almost back to sleep when she spoke again. "I need your help," she said quietly.

Eyes still closed, he made an affirmative noise.

"I'm worried I won't be able to be with you again," she continued. "I need you to...to..."

His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. "It doesn't have to be now, you know," he answered just as quietly. "Why are you always in such a hurry? You're rushing your own recovery."

"Because I want you," she said a little more loudly. "I wanted you back in the fountain, but I let the memory of last night control me. I let _him_ control me. I don't want him to have any more sway in my life."

"I wanted you too," he said honestly, brushing some of her loose hair out of her face.

"Then why are we waiting?"

"Shh," he soothed her, stroking her back. "The guards will hear you."

"I asked them to guard the entrance to the hall instead," she said, voice wavering a bit. "I said you'd keep me safe tonight."

"I will," he vowed.

She leaned up, her lips ghosting over his, teasing little light nips. "Then save me," she demanded.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**_I loved writing this chapter. It felt very cute and very natural. :) Also I want to swim in the Soda Fountain... More coming soon!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The new mature chapter is posted. I can't warn you enough AGAIN that this new mature interlude is even naughtier than the last, so be forewarned. My brain went places that surprised even me. In any case, it's set between the last chapter and this one, so if you're going to read it, go for it before reading this. _**

**_Also, quick correction- as she mentioned in her review, BEN123 is a girl, and I'm an idiot. She didn't mention that last part, I did. ;)_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._**

.

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

.

.

Ralph awoke and looked down to find Vanellope already awake and giving him a sleepy grin. "I could get used to this," he said, voice hoarse.

"Yeah," she said dreamily. She wrapped her arm as far over his chest as it go, nuzzling his skin.

Ralph sat up slightly, pulling her up with him. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously. "You weren't scared or anything?"

"Nah, I feel great!" Wincing slightly, she stretched a little. "Just sore. Totally worth it." With a wicked smile and an eyelash flutter, she stood, her white robe gaping open, and gave him a lingering kiss. "If we can get a shower in, it would be worth it again before opening time..."

He was about to agree when there was loud knocking on the door. She turned with a squeak, and he sat up in the bed, quickly hiding her behind his bulk. "Come in," he called, trying to sound nonchalant.

The door creaked open, and around the edge came a globe poof of colorful, frosty hair with a small face in the center. "Ralph?" she asked, glancing at the broken bed and discarded canopy. "What happened here?"

"Uh... aren't you Vanellope's fr-" he started, before Vanellope jumped out from behind him.

"Snow!" she squealed, bouncing over to the other racer. "Come in! Close the door,quick."

"Uh..." Ralph started, "We can explain this..."

"It's fine," Vanellope said. "I told her already. She knows."

"Look," Snowanna said, latching the door, "Everyone knows."

Vanellope froze. "What? How?" she demanded.

"Don't give me that accusatory look," Snowanna said warningly. "Taffyta is the one who told me."

Ralph had pulled the blanket over his head with a defeated groan and then fell backward, flopping onto the mattress. The bed, barely big enough to support him anyway, creaked ominously and collapsed, forming a short "v" with Ralph in the middle.

"Yes, please make sure the bed is ruined," Vanellope said acidly. "That will really help our cause here."

"This isn't _my_ fault either," came his muffled voice.

"Actually it sort of is. Taffyta said Candlehead saw you two 'totally making out hardcore', her words, at the Soda Fountain," Snowanna said, looking grumpy. "I acted surprised and she said to warn you. It was really nice of her, actually. And very nice of me, too."

Vanellope dug her toe into the floor. "Okay, I'm sorry. It was nice."

"Who's your best friend?"

"You are," Vanellope said, still looking ashamed.

"That's right." Snowanna said, uncrossing her arms. "I'm sure this is gonna get out of this game soon, if it hasn't already, so it's probably best to act like it's no biggie. If you two seem like you're ashamed or something, that'll make it worse."

As she finished talking, Ralph sat up in the ruined bed, then stood, holding the sheet around his waist. "What do you suggest?"

"Just act like a couple, like it's normal," she said. "Kiss, hold hands. And go out."

"Go out? That's your idea?" Vanellope echoed, looking pleased. "Hey, maybe this isn't so bad after all," she said, turning to Ralph, "No more secrets, no more sneaking around, and I can buy you dinner, and-"

"Hey, wait a sec. I could buy _you_ dinner, you know," he said, looking surly. "Just because I live in a dump doesn't mean I'm penniless."

She grinned up at him. "Okay, I'll let you buy dinner."

"Fine," he said, sounding very petulant. "We're going to Tapper's tonight then."

Vanellope leaped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you're trying to be chivalrous," she teased, and he found himself smiling with her. "Thanks for coming to tell us!" she added to Snowanna.

The other girl bowed and opened the door, grinning wickedly at them. "Well, just so you know, there's over two hours till opening time. Definitely enough for a long shower." With a wink, she quickly exited, leaving Ralph more than flustered.

"You heard her," Vanellope snickered. "Come on, Big Guy. Let's have a bath."

.

.

.

They stood on the inside of the front gates of the palace, both reluctant to open them. "I know she said to act natural, but it's gonna be SO hard," Vanellope lamented. "I suppose the other racers in this game are the last people to be worried about, though. They're all in the same position I am, they'll understand, right?" She had carefully omitted the bit of the conversation with Rancis on that horrible night where he had mentioned that they made fun of her and Ralph for looking ludicrous together, deciding that was information he could do without, but now it was all she could think about.

"Look, I have to get back to my game," he said, "I don't have a choice. If you want to wait here, then-"

"No! No, I'm coming." She straightened her jacket, then reached up for a hug. He pick her and held her for a moment, then settled her in the crook of his arm. "Do we have to walk, though?" she added, sounding desperate. "It'd be over with faster if we took my cart..."

Ralph shook his head. "How am I going to hold your hand in a cart?" he asked sensibly. "Besides, let 'em look. I've got the prettiest girl in the arcade on my arm. Literally."

Giggling, she gave him quick peck on the lips.

They heard a cough, and turned to see Sour Bill, looking bored. "Half an hour till open, Madame President," he drawled. "Best see your boyfriend off."

Vanellope blushed, scrambling down. "Thanks, Bill. I'll be back soon!" She grabbed Ralph by the finger and dragged him through the gate.

Thankfully there wasn't a huge crowd of jeering candy on the other side. They walked hand in hand down the road, making their way past the starting line and back up towards the gateway to Game Central station. The few people they passed on their way did stare a bit, but no one said anything to them. When they arrived at the gate, there was a train full of visiting characters heading back to their own games.

_Now or never_, Ralph thought to himself, and he gently lifted Vanellope into his arms. "I'll meet you outside the game tonight, just after closing time," he said. "I'll try to find something...nicer to wear. Okay?"

"Yay! Love you," she said loudly, and she launched herself forward whole-heartedly, genuinely ready for a big goodbye kiss.

It was hard not to be moved by her eagerness, so he returned it just as sincerely, until her heard someone giggling. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Love you, too," he managed to get out. He put her down and climbed onto the back of the train, waving as it took off. "See you tonight," he called.

"Bye, bye," she said, waving back. She watched until he was out of sight, then turned to walk back to the castle, a new spring in her step.

.

.

.

The shorter day at work was finally over. The arcade may only stay open till eight o'clock on Monday nights, but the whole work shift was one depressing drag. When someone finally sounded the all clear, he cleaned himself off as quickly as possible. "Hey, Felix, you got a second?" he called up to the roof of the apartment building.

"Be there in a jiffy, Ralph! Just a second!" Something in the tone of Felix's voice bothered Ralph a bit, but he shrugged it off, going to wait at the front door.

Felix came out the door, looking harried. "Ralph, I need ta have a word anyway."

"Okay," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, why don't you come to my shack for a sec, I've got something I was hoping you could help me with."

Instead of a usual upbeat agreement, Felix simply started walking towards the dump. Once inside, he turned to look at Ralph, looking frustrated. "I'm glad you're more comfortable with your feelin's, Ralph, but I have been havin' a time of it today. Pumpkin found out about you and Vanellope, and apparently so did the rest of the arcade... After I talked her down, I had to explain everything to Gene, and Bob, and everyone else." He took off his hat and wiped his forehead. "Things just seem to be progressin' more quickly than I expected, is all."

"Well, that was... uh... an accident," Ralph began lamely. "I guess one of Vanellope's friends saw us... you know, kissing... and I guess it's faster than what we wanted too."

"All righty. Well, the cat's outta the bag. What're you gonna do?"

"Just go with it, I guess." Ralph shrugged.

Felix shook his head. "I'll do my best to help ya, friend. I think I've nearly got Tammy calmed down, but she might still be upset with you, just a warning." The idea of what Felix meant by his wife being "upset" was a bit more terrifying than what the Nicelanders all thought combined. "Anyway, what did you need help with?"

"Well, we're trying to play this like it's no big deal, you know, nothing to get excited about, so we're going out tonight like any other couple."

"That's great, Ralph!" Felix beamed. "How nice for you!"

"Yeah, it's great, except... I don't have any nice clothes." He rummaged around in a basket and pulled out a polo shirt that might have been green once, and a pair of hole-riddled khaki pants. "I couldn't find any shoes, but I thought maybe your hammer could fix these up for me."

"Absolutely!" Two whacks of his magical hammer later, the shirt was a dark, solid emerald green, and the khaki's where whole and smooth. "There ya go!"

Smiling, he held them up. "Wow, thanks!" He quickly stripped down to his boxers and put on the outfit.

"Ralph, you look great! Vanellope will be very surprised when she sees you." He held out his hand, and the larger man shook it. "I hope you have fun, and tell the little lady I said hello, will ya?"

"You got it." Smiling, he took off for the train. Before long, he'd arrived in the station, and went to wait near the entrance to _Sugar Rush,_ ignoring the way that people where pointing and whispering about him stood at the gate, waiting for Vanellope, for what seemed like forever. Just as he decided to go in after her, he spotted her walking towards him.

Vanellope had let down her hair, styled it in ringlets around her face with just a few of the little candy pieces spotting it here and there. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore an off-the-shoulder black shirt, black tights, and a mint green miniskirt. She walked over, grinning. "Wow, who knew you cleaned up so nice?" she asked him teasingly.

"You look amazing," he blurted out, unable to think of a possible retort.

"You too, Hot Stuff."

He was dreadfully aware of all the pairs of eyes around them as he took her hand. "Ready for dinner?"

"You got it. Lead the way."

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

_**This took less time than I anticipated. I wrote a short drabblet (too long for a drabble, too short for a ficlet) called**_ **Fetish** **_if you're interested, check out my profile for a link to the story._**

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate getting the feedback! Also, please remember it's very hard for me to answer guest reviews, especially when they appear on one of the one-off mature chapters. If you want to ask a question but don't want to do it publicly, please private message me. I will never put your name out there if you ask me not to. **_

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

.

.

.

Within a few moments of arriving, Ralph wished he'd thought of a better place to take Vanellope than a bar. They were sitting at the last table in the place for the small amount of privacy it afforded, side by side, and they had just finished ordering. The only food Tapper had was bar food: burgers, fries, wings. He ordered a beer and a basket of buffalo wings.

Vanellope just ordered the rootbeer, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt under the table and looking nervous. "There's so many people," she said. "Is it always like this on Monday night?"

"Yeah," he answered. Mondays and Tuesdays were the closest thing the game characters had to a weekend. The arcade opened later and closed earlier, and a lot of them came out to Tapper's or DDR's clubs to party on Monday nights. He watched a group of bad guys from the old Double Dragon game that were gathered at the end of the same table, egging Billy and Jimmy Lee on as they pounded shots in some sort of misguided drinking contest. Near the front of the bar, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Blanka, and Zangief sat in a casual circle sipping their drinks. Mario and Luigi were having an argument about whether or not Luigi's extra height gave him a jumping advantage. All around, random characters mingled and talked.

It was far from the most romantic atmosphere, as they could barely hear each other talking over all the racket. The only positive thing the bar had going for it was that no one had said anything untoward to them yet, though it wasn't hard to catch people staring. Ralph leaned down close to Vanellope's ear. "We can go if..."

"No! No, this is fine." She patted his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "We can eat and go for a walk or something. It's good."

"Did you actually want something to eat then?" he teased.

"Maybe," she said, looking slightly disgruntled. "I'm more in the mood for dessert, and there' s not a lot of options."

"All you eat is candy and dessert," he said disbelievingly.

"I have a sweet tooth! What can I say?" She flipped the menu over again. "There's fried ice cream, but that's not really what I'm looking for. Oooo, wait, apple pie a la mode!"

"You could try something different, you know. Tapper makes a mean pepperoni pizza!" Ralph laughed as she made a disgusted face. "It doesn't hurt to take a chance sometimes."

She stood and stepped into his lap, her hands gripping his shirt as she leaned up to give him another, longer kiss. "You already taught me that," she whispered into his ear, then she placed her lips over his again and giggled.

"Hey, buddy!" They pulled apart abruptly and looked up to see Jimmy Lee standing closer to them. His brother was visible behind him, slumped over the table, unconscious. "What're you doing with that little girl? Is that a hickey on her neck?!" he asked loudly, gesturing with his empty shot glass.

Ralph rubbed one huge hand over his face in defeat; there went their nice, quiet evening. Vanellope hopped onto her stool and scowled, "Who're you calling little, Barf Face?"

"We don't want any trouble," Ralph started, moving slightly in front of her. "We're all just here to have a good-"

The drunken martial artist ignored his words, pointing his finger in Ralph's face. "I heard about what you've got goin' on over here and it's seriously messed up, man. What is she, fucking eight?"

"Maybe so," Ralph said. "But it's between us, so just... please leave us alone."

Jimmy, apparently too intoxicated to stick to one side of an argument, turned his attention to Vanellope, looking her up and down. "If you like older men, Sweet Thing, maybe you'll give me a taste later."

"That's enough!" Ralph shouted, curling his fist.

Before he could land a blow, there was a muscle-bound blond man between them. "Jimmy! Long time no see," Guile said amiably "Hey, let me buy you a shot..."

"Sure!" Jimmy was easily distracted, stumbling along in front of Guile's guiding hand. The airman winked at Ralph as they moved away.

Ralph turned to Vanellope, who had gone white as a sheet. "Are you okay?", he asked, kneeling next to her.

She leaned against him and buried her face in his chest. "Yeah. Yes. Just a second." A shadow moved across them, and she jumped again.

Zangief smiled down at her, then looked at Ralph. "Ralph! I see my friend in trouble, I send help."

Smiling, Ralph clapped him on the shoulder. "Zangief! Thank you."

"No problem!" he looked down and smiled. "Nice to meet you! I have heard much."

"Yeah, I bet you have," she muttered.

"Come, let Zangief sit and buy your drinks._ Drinks for my friends!_!" he called out to Tapper He plopped down across from them. "I see rumors are proven true? You are item after all?"

Ralph sat back down, but Vanellope opted to stay in his lap for the time being. He covered her with his hand and looked apologetically at the wrestler. "I know I said there was nothing going on. It wasn't a lie; nothing was going on except a lot of confusion at that point."

"No need to explain! As I said before, Zangief does not judge." He laughed a bit. "Something like this happened before, at the Apollo Arcade before our game moved here. There was old game, _Angelic Kids,_ and after some years, one angel is with Sky Fox, the other is with Samus of _Metroid_. My comrades and I, we know what is really going on here."

Vanellope peeked over Ralph's fingers. "Really?" Then she looked over at the other _Street Fighter_ characters, and found Ryu and Ken waving amiably at her as Guile worked to keep Jimmy Lee distracted long enough to pass out. Even Blanka seemed to be be attempting a friendly smile of sorts.

On the other hand, Ralph now looked agitated. "Why didn't you _say_ something? I was miserable thinking I was... well..."

"My friend, you said there was nothing going on! What was I to say?" He swallowed half his rootbeer in one and smiled brightly. "But now, look at you! You are here, you are together. Congratulations, friend."

Vanellope pushed Ralph's hand away and sat back in her seat, feeling comfortable again. "I didn't know your game used to be in a different arcade... Oh!" Vanellope had spotted Snowanna coming around the corner. "Snow? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some moral support." She turned to Russian and her eyes widened, lingering on his ample chest hair and biceps before making full eye contact. "Hey there, Tiger. Can a girl get a seat next to you?"

"Of course!" He moved over to make room for her. "I am Zangief of _Street Fighter II._"

"Snowanna Rainbeau. _Sugar Rush._ Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. It was a ludicrously genteel gesture from someone in red boots and a speedo, and she blushed all the more.

"And me as well! Please, let me buy you drink," he said, and he called Tapper over.

.

.

.

An hour and a half later, the atmosphere was feeling more relaxed. Some of the rowdier patrons had moved on to louder venues, and the music over the speakers was a slow dance number. To everyone's amusement, Billy Lee had woken and was now slow dancing with his brother Jimmy in the middle of the mostly empty dance floor. Despite this docile behavior, the other four members of the _Street Fighter II_ gang that had come with Zangief were still keeping a close eye on them between drinks.

With the addition of Zangief and Snowanna, the other patrons seemed to leave them alone. They had passed the time enjoyably, and Vanellope had even tried one of Ralph's hot wings, which she quickly vowed never to try again, calling it "hideous" and implying that she would not be kissing him again until he brushed his teeth.

Ralph was coming back from the men's room when he saw Zangief helping rainbow-haired racer into her jacket. "I am taking Snowanna to dance club," he said, winking at Ralph. "She is feisty little minx."

"Come on, Tiger," she said, taking his hand and pulling him along.

Ralph watched, bewildered, as the two of them strolled out together. "Huh? How'd I miss that happening?"

"Well, there was a lot to distract you," Vanellope said, standing on the bar stool next to him. "Crazy Kung Fu drunkos, loud music, the most incredibly beautiful date ever..."

He turned to her after her last words, nodding sagely. "Definitely that last bit."

She touched his arm. "I'm kinda done with this bar. Do you wanna go somewhere else, or just... head home for some cuddles?"

He smiled. "Home sounds nice." Without further ado, he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "How about my place this time?"

.

.

.

Ralph was no longer in the wonderful mood he had been when the left Tapper's. The Surge Protector, which had been leaving him largely alone by some miracle lately had decided that now was the perfect time to step it up. He'd accused Ralph of smuggling food out of Tapper's, when Ralph clearly wasn't. Not that he hadn't before, but that wasn't the point. Then he stopped Ralph on the way into his own game AGAIN within five minutes, this time asking why he was taking the Princess of _Sugar Rush_ into _Fix-it Felix, Jr._

"Because she's my _date_ and I'll take her where I want to take her!"

The little blue man had looked a little shocked at that, but backed off and waved them through. Though Vanellope had tried to calm him down on the short train ride, he was still fuming when they stepped off onto the platform, eyebrows knitted together and a frown on his face.

"Come on, you softie! That's really not a biggie, he let us through, didn't say anything offensive. And think about all those other characters that came to our rescue!" She leaned down and gave him another long, soft kiss. "AND neither of us has any experience with an actual date, so I call this a win, Stink Brain."

He sighed and his face relaxed a little. "Okay. You're right."

"I know I'm right," she said pompously. "Now come on, these cuddles aren't gonna wait all day for us."

Ralph turned and walked down the steps to the platform, just beginning to believe Vanellope's words, before his face collided with an armored fist and he fell to the ground.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

_**This wouldn't have taken so long, but I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to rewrite it. I think the first version came out a bit better, but no one will ever know for sure, even me. * sigh * Oh well.**_

_**Once again, thanks for all the reviews and private messages, even the mean ones. I don't mind at all; if my story doesn't rub some people the wrong way, I say it's not very good.**_

_**On to the chapter. Angst ahoy, friends!**_

.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

.

Ralph tried to focus his eyes. He was laying on the wood of the platform, one of the iron stair rails collapsed under his back. He heard Vanellope shouting shrilly at the figure looming over him, which he recognized as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, and she did not look happy.

"What was that for?" he groaned, leaning up his right elbow.

"You are one sick puppy," she hissed, looking murderous.

"Oh, right, that's great." He sat up and rubbed his jaw where her blow had landed, waving away Vanellope as she tried to help. "I haven't taken enough crap from strangers, now I'm being insulted by purported friends, too."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Calhoun continued, shoving him back down with a foot.

"Leave him alone!" Vanellope yelled, running over to her.

Ralph leaned back up and scowled. "Felix said you were upset. I guess that was an understatement."

"You were supposed to be the adult here, Ralph!" the Sergeant shouted, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"I explained all of this to Felix," Vanellope rushed, tugging on the larger woman's hand. "He said he understood, he told Ralph-"

"I happen to disagree with Fix-it on this point." Turning to Ralph, she continued, "It doesn't matter what kind of reasoned argument a kid comes up with, dolt. She's a child! I thought I could trust you to keep your goddamn actions under control!"

"I-I never thought-"

"That's obvious," she snarled. "You really wrecked it this time!"

Ralph's whole face changed, anger fading to something more painful. He turned guiltily to look into Vanellope's eyes. She could see it as it happened, all the same doubts flooding back into his brain as he opened his mouth to speak. "No," she said angrily, cutting him off. "NO. Don't you say anything. Don't you dare."

"Vanellope..." he began, his expression tortured.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare apologize to me for the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Vanellope said intensely. He recoiled slightly at her use of a curse word. "I need to talk to Sergeant Party Pooper alone," she insisted. She turned to Calhoun and asked, "Is Felix home?"

The blonde woman gave a curt nod.

"Go to his apartment and wait for me there," Vanellope ordered, pointing.

Ralph recognized her tone, and didn't bother to argue. He stood and slowly trudged toward the apartment building with dread in his heart.

.

.

.

"What are they doing now?" Ralph's voice was muffled by his hands as he covered his face.

"Just sittin' and gabbin' still," Felix answered. He was perched on a stool, his face pressed against the middle window in his apartment so hard his nose and the brim of his hat were flat against the glass. "I'm sorry. You know my sweetie pie can be very intense sometimes."

Ralph, in order to avoid damaging any more furniture, had plopped down on the floor next to the window and was leaning against the wall. "You don't think she'd hit Vanellope, do you?" he asked anxiously.

"No," Felix said, appalled, "Why would you even think that?"

Instead of answering, Ralph pointed to the large, swollen area on his left jaw. It was beginning to turn purple.

"That's different! Vanellope's ...er...smaller." Though Felix hadn't said it, Ralph had sensed the words, "a little girl" in the offing and scowled. The handyman hurried to add, "She knows it wouldn't be a fair fight, is all."

They were both quiet for a moment. Felix looked at his friend, eyes full of concern. They sat in oppressive silence, the larger man rubbing his cheek gingerly. "I could fix that for ya," Felix offered after he couldn't stand the quiet any longer, indicating Ralph's inflamed cheek.

"No."

Felix shrugged and looked back out the window. "Jim-i-ny."

"What?" Worried, Ralph knelt to look out the window.

Vanellope had hopped up to stand on the bench and was gesturing angrily at the larger woman and shouting in her face. Calhoun was also standing, though on the ground, and answered her just as vehemently. Their voices were audible, but completely garbled. Felix pressed his ear to the glass.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Ralph asked anxiously.

The smaller man's eyed closed and his tongue slipped out as he concentrated. "Not really. I think I heard 'poophead', but I can't say on anything else. If only these windows opened..."

Ralph sighed and sat heavily. "You know, I really thought I had a handle on this, but complications keep cropping up. This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be..."

Jumping down from the stool he was on for a better view, Felix rushed over to the wet bar in the corner. "Here, let me get you a drink. What sounds good? Gin and tonic? Cocktail?"

"Whiskey."

"Oh. All righty, then. Uh... Will bourbon do?" Looking a bit taken aback, he still quickly went about making the wrecker's drink. Four ice cubes clinked into a large tumbler and, after he'd eyed Ralph's size a bit, he poured in three shots of the amber liquor. "Does this look okay?"

Ralph nodded, and Felix happily handed it to him. As he watched his friend drinking down half of the liquid and staring at his toes mournfully, he stood next to him and put his hand on the giant's shoulder. "Look, Ralph, I know this is hard. I know that I didn't exactly help make it easier in the beginnin' either. But it doesn't really matter how any of us other folks feel."

"It doesn't?" Ralph asked, his voice monotone.

"No way, brother! What matters is how _you_ feel. If you really feel like you love Vanellope, it doesn't matter if _no one _approves as long as the two of you are happy." Felix glanced around as if to see if anyone was listening, then immediately felt silly as they were clearly alone in the apartment. "Honest to goodness, Ralph, some people don't approve of Tamora and me either!"

Ralph looked up hopefully at this. "Why not?"

"They say I'm robbin' the cradle!" Felix grinned a bit. "I didn't think of it at the time, but her game is a bit young. Still, I've never been in a relationship before, so I figure we're on even keel there."

"Yeah... Vanellope said something about that..."

"Well, there ya go!" He put one foot back on the stool. "I never thought of it before, but I guess we're sorta in the same hot water! When people say something, I just point out that no one is going to get that dynamite gal of mine to do anything she doesn't want to do and go on with my life." He climbed back up and pressed his face back against the glass. "Well, my heavenly days!"

Ralph looked out the window again. Vanellope was sitting in Calhoun's lap, and both were crying as they spoke. Vanellope reached up and patted the other woman's cheek comfortingly, and then they were hugging and rocking back and forth.

"How can you POSSIBLY go through that much emotion so fast?" Ralph wondered aloud, exchanging a scared look with Felix.

They were both silent while he refilled Ralph's bourbon and made himself a small cocktail. They sat, sipping together, for several minutes, both scared to look outside again.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Ralph finally whispered.

"You look this time," Felix suggested.

The large man swallowed the rest of his drink and quickly glanced out. The platform was empty.

"Felix, they must be on their way up!" he whispered.

"Oh, no! Quick, sit on the stairs so we don't look like we've been eavesdroppin'!" Felix himself leaped into the chair that was farthest from the window, and Ralph sat across from him on the floor. He was still settling himself when the door opened, and he tried to look nonchalant.

The Sergeant didn't look like she was buying their innocent looks, but she walked over to Ralph and said, "Look. I'm...sorry." It seemed like it was hard for her to get the words out.

Ralph was relieved. "Me, too," he said, smiling. He was puzzled when she didn't smile back, but went to crawl into Felix's lap, which was quite the sight with their size difference.

"Ralph, we should go."

Examining Vanellope, he saw that she was still a little flushed, her eyes still a little wet. "Okay," he said, his brain feeling sluggish. The fight was over, and Calhoun and Felix were apparently both appeased now. Why did she still seem upset? "See you later, guys," he said lamely, following her out.

.

.

.

Ralph headed towards his shack, thinking of holding Vanellope to comfort her. He had just opened the door to his house and turned when he realized Vanellope hadn't followed him inside. "I know it's a bit of a mess," he said, "But I can pick up a little."

"It's not that Ralph." She had her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes looking teary again.

"What is it then?" He felt alarm bells going on in his head, but he still hadn't put the puzzle together.

She took a deep breath, looked him in the eye, and said, "I don't think this is going to work."

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

_**Not much to say here. Due to the high level of despair I've seen in the reviews and private messages, I want everyone to know that it's going to turn out okay, and I love you all for sticking with it. That being said, here's some rough stuff.**_

.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

.

Ralph couldn't get his thoughts moving. "What?" His heart stopped, he couldn't breath.

"I said I don't think this is going to work," Vanellope said again, her face taking on a determined look. "I can't see you anymore."

He couldn't feel anything but blank numbness. "But... Cuddles?"

She did smile a bit at that, but taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. "Every time someone tries to question our relationship, you feel ashamed," she explained. "I understood at first, I really did. But you did it to yourself. Then you let Felix do it several times. Don't think I don't know why the surge protector made you react the way you did. Now Sarge, and who knows who else will cause you to doubt yourself, doubt us, next?"

"That... why does that matter?"

She finally met his eyes, her gold and green orbs looking right into his soul. "If it's so easy to make you doubt your feelings for me, mine for you, how real can they be?"

He stared at her. It was ten times worse than he'd ever dreamed. Was this what she and Calhoun had been discussing outside? "I love you," he croaked out. "I do."

"I love you, too, but it doesn't matter if we're miserable all time."

"But I'm not unhappy."

"Okay." she said slowly. "Would you go out to Tapper's and announce it to the room and still feel that way?"

He gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. It wasn't something he'd thought of before. He didn't like people to take notice of him; if he was truthful, it was probably because as a nine foot, six hundred pound giant, he couldn't help getting noticed. It hadn't even occurred to him that the reason he was nervous about people finding out could be because of all extra attention, but now it sounded awful.

She nodded. "That's what I thought. You're embarrassed that we're together."

"No," he denied, shaking his head.

"It's okay," she said, calmly.

"It's _not_ okay if it means this much to you," he said, frantically.

"I've been fooling myself, Ralph. I thought you were keeping the secret for both of us, that when word got out we'd deal with the talk and go on like a normal couple would." Taking a deep breath, she went on. "But it was for you. So you didn't have to be reminded that you weren't really comfortable with what we were doing."

She was really crying now, big wet drops streaming down her face, her voice trembling. "Both of us need to face reality. I pushed you into this, but I can't live this way forever."

"I'll change. I'll do anything." The pleading left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he pushed on. He knelt in front of her, feeling his own eyes stinging. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. I'll go to Tapper's right now."

"Oh, Ralph. I don't want you to change." With a small movement, she touched his hand,. "I want you to be happy, and you clearly can't be if you're with me." She hopped up and kissed his cheek before turning away. "Bye, Stink Brain."

He watched her walk away, toward the tunnel leading out of his game and his life.

.

.

.

Ralph stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, in the only part of his home that was still standing. The other rooms he had built were in ruins, but the act of crushing them hadn't made him feel any better. He fleetingly thought he might ask Felix to help fix it, but quickly disregarded the notion.

Why would he need extra rooms when he would always be alone? Besides, the cramping closeness of the brick walls were a comfort to him, close and quiet.

He spent the endless night in a daze of despair, floating somewhere between consciousness and dreams. He prayed for sleep to take the pain away, but it never fully came. There was never any noise in _Fix-it Felix, Jr._ at night. The game was so old, the programmers hadn't bothered with realistic noises or creatures besides those involved in the actual game-play, so all around was weighted stillness, quiet as death.

Death had already crossed his mind many times. It would be easy to sneak into any number of games and simply allow the the mindless opponents to overwhelm him. He'd seriously considered it, but whenever he did, the faces of the Nicelanders and Felix would swim up in his mind's eye. If he... the game had almost been unplugged when he had been missing. He couldn't let them suffer that fate, just because... well, he wouldn't let it happen. That was that.

There was a series of soft knocks that he decided to ignore. Then another series sounded. He didn't move until the third time the knocking came, having planned to look the other way it until it became clear the visitor wasn't going to let him be. He opened the door, and after blinking a bit to clear his eyes, he made out Felix's form.

The handyman placed his hand on Ralph's forearm. "Hey, there. How're ya holding up?"

Now he knew. Calhoun had known what was going on and told Felix. "I'm fine," he said automatically.

"Oh.. uh.. okay, then." Felix looked unconvinced, but didn't argue. He turned slightly, taking note of the damaged parts of Ralph's housing. "Want me ta fix-"

"No," Ralph said flatly.

Felix jumped at the abruptness of his response. "I know you're hurtin' right now Ralph. I'm just tryin' ta help."

"I don't need anyone's help," the large man grumbled. He backed into his home and slammed the door unceremoniously in Felix's face. "Go away."

"The arcade opens in an hour," came the muffled voice from outside. "Let me know if you want ta talk."

Breathing hard, he waited for Felix to leave. He hated the pity he had seen in Felix's expression. How could he stand the sympathy on his face, on Gene's and Bob's face, all day long?

.

The first thing Vanellope had done when she came back was take down the sign on her bedroom door that said "Madame President", before she had collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Now, a week later, a new sign had been posted, much more formal, that read, "Royal Bedchambers". Her mint green outfit was folded neatly in the back, left corner of the bottom drawer in her dresser. She couldn't bring herself to wear the hideous dress the game had intended, but she found something more lady-like to wear, more worthy of a Princess.

All this was necessary, she knew, no matter how much it hurt. She couldn't live a lie. She wasn't just another racer, she was their leader. She wasn't a President, she was a Princess. She wasn't meant to be with a man, because she was just a little girl.

For a child who kept insisting she was an adult already, it was finally time to grow up.

.

Ralph stopped counting the days. It was easy to channel his despair into his work, and throwing bricks at Felix and the Nicelanders did actually distract him from his misery. When he was done for the day, he wiped the mud off and closed himself away in his shack. He didn't want to talk to other people. It would just make everything harder.

After a few days, Felix dropped by again. This time, Ralph decided to make the effort to be nice. After all, Felix was his best friend. He sat sullenly on the grass, watching as Felix examined the wreckage of what used to be his living room. "You don't have to do that," he protested.

"I am absolutely happy to," Felix answered. "I'm sorry if I made you upset the other day. Just worried about you." He seemed to examine a small, unimportant spot as he spoke, near the left corner of the carnage. He lightly tapped it as he finished speaking, and the whole room suddenly reformed, looking even nicer than before Ralph had destroyed it.

"Yeah. I know." He looked at his hands, feeling truly guilty about his behavior. "I'm sorry."

Felix took the opportunity to surreptitiously clink his hammer on the corner of the undamaged bedroom portion of Ralph's shack while he wasn't looking and it reformed, straighter and neater. "It's okay. I understand." He started on the last small bit of Ralph's home, the bathroom, and waited for the larger man to talk.

"I just don't get it," Ralph finally blurted out. "She knew this stuff was coming, too! She had to. Why would she change her mind now?"

"You really don't get what she was sayin' huh?" Felix stopped what he was doing and sat next to Ralph. "Vanellope's not upset about what other people are saying. She's upset about how you are reacting to it."

"Huh?" This was something he had somehow over looked. He ran over their last conversation in his head, trying to hold back the pain and examine it rationally. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're not supposed to let that stuff get ya all worked up!" Felix replied. "I told you the other night, didn't I?"

Ralph flopped back onto the grass. "What? About what you said to people who thought you were too old for Sarge?"

"Yeah! I tell 'em she can think for herself. You have to believe in your love for it to work, Ralph." Felix said gently. "Why is it that you immediately feel guilty when someone says somethin'?"

Now Ralph's gears where really turning. He'd never thought of it before. "It's because... I don't understand why she would ever even like me. I feel like I've tricked her."

"Like you've _actually_ taken advantage of her?" Felix asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes." The stars above them came into focus as something fell into place inside Ralph's mind. "_Yes_. She could never love me."

"There's yer problem." Felix stood and fixed the bathroom finally, then turned to his friend one more time. "You don't believe in her. You'd better start, or she'll be gone forever."

Ralph stared at the stars for a long time after Felix had left. He went over everything in his mind repeatedly, puzzling out what it meant. He loved Vanellope; he would do anything for her. Could it be possible that the only reason she had broken it off with him was because she thought he didn't believe in _her_ love for _him_?

Just like that, a plan started forming in his mind. He stood up, walked to the train platform to wait.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

_**It's time for the CLIMAX! I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I hope you all like reading this as much as I liked writing it. :D**_

.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

.

It had taken longer than he hoped to get all the preparations done, almost three whole days. During that time, he'd forced himself to look out the window several times when the Nicelander's were holding him over their heads, and a few of those times, he could see Vanellope. She was in some crazy pink dress, with pink candies in her hair. She no longer jumped with joy and fist bumped the players when she won; she smiled elegantly and waved. Like a princess. She wasn't the same, and it saddened him because it was his fault.

The time was worth it, though. Ralph wanted everything to be perfect; this was probably his only chance to set things right for Vanellope. Thank goodness Felix had agreed to help, too. He'd certainly need some help fixing the mess he was going to make.

He'd also enlisted the assistance of several other people. Calhoun and her troops were ready to provide "crowd control" as it were, and the _Street Fighter II _gang, with the exception of one, were only too happy to help. M. Bison had stalwartly refused, the only member of the group who was uncomfortable with the situation.

Snowanna probably had the most difficult job, but she assured Ralph she was more than up to the task. She remarked that she was ready to have her best bud happy again, and also have someone that she and Zangief could go on double dates with.

The hardest person to convince, and the most important, was the surge protector. Not only did the mechanism not like large crowds of people, he was also nervous about the amount of damage the plan would inflict on the station. After many assurances from Felix, and a demonstration of how fast and easy it would be to fix it, he was satisfied, and vowed to do his part.

As Ralph emerged from the dark tunnel leading to _Sonic the Hedgehog_, holding his new prize wrapped in a bit of red velvet cloth he'd found in Tapper's lost and found box, he took a deep, steadying breath. It was too late for him to take action until the following night. He needed Felix to help him re-size the item he'd just retrieved. Before that, he'd just drop by to let everyone know they would meet outside _Sugar Rush _right after closing time, and try to get some sleep if he could calm down.

Yeah, right.

.

.

.

Vanellope stared at the room where she had spent her last night sleeping next to Ralph. The bed was still broken, the bed sheets unchanged. Everything was still exactly the way it had been that night.

She seemed to torture herself with this room; she couldn't stop herself from entering it and replaying all the perfect moments of that night. Most of the time she just stood and stared at it, like it was proof that those few blissful days were real after all and not some insane fantasy her mind had concocted.

Many times, she had caught herself questioning her decision. Should she have given him more time, been more understanding? It all seemed so clear when she had been talking to Tammy, even when she was breaking her own heart by leaving him.

But she wouldn't, couldn't go back. It would be easier for both of them if they didn't see each other for a long time. She was so scared of running into him by accident that she hadn't left _Sugar Rush _once in the more than two weeks since then.

Looking at herself in the mirror next to the ruined bed, she tried to look happy. The light pink color of the dress she was wearing didn't suit her complexion, and with her hair down, the small pink and white candies in her hair, and her small crown, she didn't look like Vanellope anymore. Princess von Schweetz smiled back at her, plastic and cold, her eyes dead.

With a sigh, she turned and picked up the pillow, inhaling deeply. It still smelled like him, but it was too small for her to be able to hold it and pretend it was. She gently laid it back on the bed, vowing for the millionth time to have the room cleaned.

Vanellope left the guest room, but as she opened the door to her bedroom, she heard Snowanna calling her name. She turned, feeling mildly better.

"Vanellope!" The purple-jacketed racer rushed towards her, looking very excited. "I've got something amazing I want to show you! Come on!" Snow grabbed Vanellope's hand and pulled.

With her first genuine grin, the princess shook her head slightly. "I don't know, Snow," she said. "I'm not really feeling up to it right now."

"Come on, pleeeease?" Snowanna begged.

"It's just... everything is so hard right now, you know?" Vanellope looked down, clasping her hands. "I don't feel like it."

"Seriously, you have to come. It's over in _Fruit Ninja_, it's really amazing!" Snowanna beamed.

"Uh... What could possibly be so amazing in _Fruit Ninja?_" she said slowly. "The old master just sits around and meditates all day."

"Just trust me," her friend said.

Vanellope still couldn't imagine what could be labeled "amazing" in that game. But, it was the opposite direction from _Sugar Rush _as both _Fix-it Felix, Jr_. and _Rootbeer Tapper, _which were the two games she felt she was the most likely to run into her late paramour in. The chances were slim. And Snowanna was her very best friend. "Okay, I'll do it," she agreed.

"Great!" Snow said enthusiastically. She grabbed her friend's hand and tore off towards the tunnel to Game Central Station.

.

.

.

Vanellope exited the train and immediately knew she'd made a mistake. Snowanna looked expectantly out into the crowd, as though someone was supposed to have already appeared. "Snow," she started slowly, "You were taking me to see something in _Fruit Ninja,_right?"

"Yeah, I just..." Snowanna trailed off, and Vanellope turned to examine her face. Then, she suddenly smiled brightly, letting go of Vanellope's hand.

The princess turned to see who Snowanna had smiled at, then froze as Ralph emerged from the crowd. "No," she said quietly. "I can't see you, not now." She tried to pull away, but his huge hand closed on hers and held her there.

"Please," Ralph said, "There's something I have to show you."

Vanellope pulled away; she knew he wouldn't hurt her and he did let go. But as she tried to reenter _Sugar Rush_, she found her path blocked. A pale blue forcefield kept her from retreating, and she saw the surge protector smiling at her from the side of the gate and cursed under her breath. "How did you get this guy on _your_ side?" she complained.

"I just want to say something," Ralph said as she turned to him. She finally looked into his eyes finally, feeling her resolve weaken. "Let me say it, and then you can leave if you want to. I promise."

Vanellope lost herself in his mahogany eyes. She had tried to harden her heart, so that when she finally did see him she would feel nothing, but she knew it hadn't worked as she felt her blood pressure rise, her pulse speeding. "All right," she agreed quietly.

He smiled and released her hand, backing away.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for him to walk away from her. In moments, he had approached the nearest directory, displaying Sonic on one side and a map on the other, and ripped it out of the ground.

Vanellope was so shocked, she didn't move at first. As Ralph tossed the pile of metal and glass down, and moved towards the next, she reached out. "Stop!" she called. She couldn't comprehend what he was doing, especially as he moved to rip up the next display.

The crowd began to react to his violent actions, some shrieking and and some trying to run away. Blue forcefields shot up across all the gateways in the vicinity, so no one could get through to any of the games. Hearing a shot go off, she turned and saw a few of the soldiers form _Hero's Duty _corralling the other game characters, keep them from running away.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, running towards him as he piled a third display on top of the other two. She pulled on his hand, forgetting her reluctance to talk to him. "Stop, you're scaring everyone!"

He shrugged her off and pulled down one more display, piling it with the others, then jumped on top of the pile. All around was a thick throng of game characters, surrounded by the walls of the surge protector and Sergeant Calhoun's men. Spread throughout the crowd were the programs of _Street Fighter II, _trying to calm everyone down_. _Ralph searched the crowd, making eye contact with Felix when he found him. The handyman gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.

Ralph cleared his throat. "Hey, folks! Hey! Can I have your attention?" The rumblings in the assemblage quieted, the hundreds of pairs of eyes finding him. "Hi! My name is Wreck-it Ralph, from the game _Fix-it Felix, Jr. _I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I just wanted to say something kinda important, and I wanted all of you to hear it."

Vanellope was completely mystified. She met his gaze again, frozen as he focused on only her and gestured towards her with his huge hand. "This is President Vanellope von Schweetz, and she's from a game called Sugar Rush," explained calmly, glancing around.

As he finished, the crowd moved back from where he was standing on the piled wreckage, leaving her standing in the middle of an empty bit of floor. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she felt the hundreds of people staring at her. "Ralph," she grated out dangerously, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but-"

"I am madly in love with her," he interrupted. Her angry expression softened as he continued, returning to focusing on her despite the shocked gasps and muttering around them. "She is just... really such an amazing person. She's smart. She's beautiful. She drives me totally crazy. And I **know **she loves me, too," he said firmly. "I also know some of you may not approve because she still looks so young, but I don't care. I can't imagine spending another moment without her. I think I haven't made that clear to her before, but I want to now."

Vanellope looked like her face must be literally aflame, she was flushing so brightly, she was smiling too. Ralph took that as a good sign, and pressed on. "I wanted all of you to know, and I wanted to ask her two very important questions."

The colossal man jumped down from the pile of wreckage he had created, his landing causing cracks to spread around the impact site, then knelt before her. He still had to look down, but his voice was a little lower as he spoke directly to her. "Can you forgive me for being an insensitive jerk?"

Vanellope nodded. "Yes, of course. I can't believe you did this," she whispered. "You didn't have to-"

"Second question." He pulled the bundle of red velvet and held it out to her.

Vanellope took it, her hands shaking as she gingerly unwrapped it to reveal a tiny, gleaming gold ring in the center of the crushed crimson material. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at it.

"Will you marry me?"

The whole station was silent, the quiet words reverberating above them. It took several moments for her to process the question, the gold glinting as her fingers trembled. Fear was obvious on his face as she finally looked at him. "Marry you?" she echoed, as if she'd never heard of something so ridiculous.

Ralph looked saddened. "Only if- if you... you know, want to..."

"Yes!" she blurted out finally, seeing that he thought she was saying no. "Yes!" she repeated, jumping into his arms and kissing him squarely on the lips.

Ralph smiled and slipped the little band over her ring finger, smiling. "Looks like you're going to make an honest man out of me," he laughed, so filled with joy he didn't even see the faces of the other characters around them.

There was a lot of cheering, started by Zangief and his friends, as the surge protector let down his forcefields and the soldiers from Hero's Duty relaxed. Some people still looked dubious, a few watching Ralph and Vanellope with bald-faced disgust before walking away.

But Ralph finally didn't care; he was happy, and so was she.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...**_one last time. ;.;_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Epilogue time! Also, one more offering; anyone interested in the wedding night? ;) I'm writing it already, if you want it! Still trying to figure out the logistics but at the very least it will be interesting.**_


	18. Epilogue

**_This is it! Very short, just a little closure. It will be obvious where the wedding night scene is; if you want to stop and read that first, that's fine, but either way works. Here we go!_**

**__**.

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

.

The sun was shining down on a huge crowd of people in front of the Candy Palace, sparkling off the many flags and banners arranged around them. To the side, a beautiful white triple layer cake sat on a golden table, covered in sugary flowers and spirals, while Nicelander Mary sat next to it, protecting her creation from possible damage. There was quiet murmuring throughout the gathering.

Ralph was standing on a raised platform at the head of the throng, Felix and Zangief standing right next to him. All three were wearing matching tuxedos, black with mint green cumberbundts and ties, though Zangief had ripped away the arms of his to show off his biceps, which he occasionally flexed. For the last few minutes, each flex was followed by a round of sighs from several of the ladies in the crowd.

Ralph had a large cream-colored rose on his lapel, showing that he was a groom, and was still shoeless. He shifted back and forth from foot to foot and pulled at his collar, looking uncomfortable. "How much longer?" he inquired.

"Five minutes," Felix answered, patting his hand.

"Relax," Zangief said, turning to face Ralph and Felix. "When bride arrives, you'll feel much better."

Ralph felt his heart rate increasing as he looked out at the huge crowd of people, then gestured a little back to Mary who was waving gaily at him. "Who _invited_ all these people?" he whispered. "Oh, God. How much time now?"

"Four minutes," Felix said, "Take some deep breaths, brother, and calm down."

"Less, I think," Zangief said, pointing.

Ralph heard music starting and looked down the aisle. Sergeant Calhoun and Snowanna were slowly coming down, both dressed in mint green, sleeveless dresses that poofed out at the bottom so that it looked like the two women's legs were encased in large bundt cakes. There were black ribbons all around the dresses, and matching black blows in their hair. Snow was smiling and looking graceful. Calhoun was looking comparatively less graceful, grimacing with disgust at her outfit.

Then he only had eyes for Vanellope. She was wearing a smooth white gown with a sweetheart neckline, and her veil was adorned with the same sugary flowers as the cake. By the time she was taking her place next to him, he was smiling widely. "You look beautiful," he said, taking her hand.

"You, too, Stink Brain."

Sour Bill cleared his throat, and everyone came to attention. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

.

.

.

After the reception, and the clean up, they retired to Vanellope's bedchamber. A few simple changes to the games code, and Ralph could now walk around the palace without fear of smashing his head through the ceiling. Using the same trick, the bed in her room had been enlarged and reinforced. He stared at the bed, feeling the nerves coming over him again like they had before the ceremony.

How could he ask her to do this? There was no way it could be enjoyable for her, with their size difference. By the time he turned to talk to her about it, she was already out of her dress and wearing only a white bridal bra, which seemed rather pointless to him but looked very fetching, and lacy, white panties. She looked up at him. "You seem over-dressed," she said slowly, putting her hand on his arm and smiling.

"I don't- I don't think- We don't have to do this." He sat on the mattress and pulled her over, picking her up and holding her tiny form gently against him so she was standing on his leg. "I don't want to hurt you. And that's best case scenario here."

Vanellope looked seriously at him. "Of course we don't have to. I want to." Then she looked uncertain. "Don't you?"

"More than you could know." He swallowed. "But I'm happy with what we've already been doing. I don't have to have that to be happy."

"Well, I do, Dodo Head, so get ready." She kissed him gently, stroking her fingers down his cheek. "We'll take it slow. I can handle it." Her tiny hands undid his bow tie and through it on the ground, then tackling his buttons.

She had his shirt unbuttoned before he found his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now stop arguing."

"You got it," he growled, and let go of his doubts.

.

.

.

He woke to find the bed empty, their clothes still strewn about the room. "Vanellope?" he called, climbing out from under the covers. What if he had hurt her on accident? Everything had seemed okay before he fell asleep.

The door to her adjoining bathroom opened, and Vanellope came out, wrapped in a robe an trailing fragrant steam behind her. "Calm down, just taking a shower."

He smiled and went to her, kneeling. "You're all right?"

"You bet!" Hopped up and kissed him. "Never been better in my life. I've got everything I've ever wanted now."

Ralph smiled and leaned far enough down to kiss her. "Me, too, kid."

.

.

.

~fin

.

.

.

**_There it is, friends! It's been a long ride, and I appreciate each and every one of you for reading the story and sticking with it. I do have some more Ralph/Vanellope stories in the works, and some other pairings too. Hope you enjoy those, and whatever story you're viewing, happy reading!_**


End file.
